


Back Just In Time

by Sonsonsonja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Regulus Black Lives, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonsonsonja/pseuds/Sonsonsonja
Summary: Not your average Time Turner fic. Non Cannon, battle of Hogwarts ended in a draw. Voldemort continues his reign of terror for 8 long years until Hermione gets thrown back in time after she is beaten in a duel during yet another long battle. She wakes up only to find the world is not the same as when she left it. SB/HG
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 32
Kudos: 182





	1. A Strange Juxtaposition

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really wanted to do something different with the time travel aspects this fandom has come to expect. I was really tiring of the re telling of a time line that has already been established countless times. In this fic my goal is to steer away from main events in the timeline and just play with the characters. Thanks for reading

This is it, she thought with mixed feelings of despair and relief. The green light engulfed her and she fell back, her arm still flying the intricate pattern of the next spell she was trying to cast. The petty side of her really wishing to get one more shot in before her world went dark.

Death was dark, it was heavy and as she hit the ground she felt the pain going through her head and pelvis disappear to nothing. It was like being underwater.

She had seen it coming. She really had. The Deatheater was fresh onto the field, not injured and fast. Bloody fast. She had briefly wondered where they were all coming from before rushing to protect Harry. Her freshly cut hair was slicked to her head with a mixture of sweat and blood. Curses leaving her lips at speeds that probably sounded like rubbish to anyone listening. Her dislocated shoulder swung her arm like a pendulum, with each swing pain shot up her arm and swam to her spine in agonizing tingles.

He fought her with more energy then she could muster even with the amount of adrenaline in her body. It had been 48 hours of complete hell. Rain and rain mixed with snow had pelted them. She had killed more people than she ever thought possible, wounded more. She didn’t remember what it was to be warm. To not have pain. It had been too long since she had a real roof over her head and more than a mouthful of food. She kept glancing at Harry, determined to bring him through to the end of this all.

Still, nagging thoughts lingered, how would their futures really turn out after all this fighting and grief? Even if the light won, what would be left to win? It seemed like everyone had already been lost. Even Harry, who above all odds managed to be a shining beacon of light to those who had lost all other hope, walked with eyes dulled and hopeless.

It didn’t matter now, she had failed. She remembered green and she remembered dark. It was so quiet that it was almost maddening. She felt nothing… She felt… itchy from trying to feel what was no longer there. Wasn’t there supposed to be peace after the end?

The sound of thunder shocked her to opening eyes she was sure she no longer had. It felt like the world shook, and suddenly, she was cold again.

She could feel the ground below her was hard. She shook her head as she heard exclamations from further away and the sound of running feet on cobbles clanged through her head. She opened her eyes and squinted through bright sunlight at what appeared to be Diagon Alley.

“What the fuck” she muttered blinking. Diagon Alley was destroyed, and yet here it was fully standing, clean, bright, and just like she remembered from her first time seeing it when she had been eleven.

“Hold still! Merlin where did you come from?” a deep voice came from above her.

She looked up and frowned, sucking in breath. He sounded familiar. She watched as he preformed the usual diagnosis spells, his voice getting more and more surprised sounding as more and more of them came up positive.

“how are you conscious right now?” he muttered under his breath when he was finished. He knelt beside her, leather jacket creaking slightly as he did to get a good look at her, bringing with him the scent of exhaust, leather and aftershave. She met his eyes then, confusion becoming disbelief as her amber eyes met gray.

It was Sirius Black. She had no doubt in her mind. But he was young. Younger than she had ever known him.

“I’m dead then” she stated, running a hand through her grimy hair and grimacing as her opposite shoulder shot pain through her spine.

“It’s… Not like I had imagined it. I hope you remember me or this is going to be awfully awkward”

Recognition sparked in his eyes and he did a double take, his eyes roving her, “H-Hermione? What the fuck are you doing here? How did you get here?”

“You remember me then?” she asked.

He shook his head no and at the same time stood, “we need to get out of the street, do you think you can move? I’ll get us to my apartment.”

“apartment in the afterword? Really?”

His shoulder rose and fell, “I will do my best to explain in a second. Lets take care of that shoulder and...” he waved his wand, and her shoulder burst with new pain, she shuddered and he gave her an apologetic glance before he tentatively grasped her hand and they apparated to a dark apartment.

Before she could even comprehend he was handing her potions from a cupboard, “you have to drink these,” he was saying, “especially this one” he handed her two stoppered bottles of blood replenishing potion.

“I don’t understand, I shouldn’t need these should I?” she stated holding them cradled in her hands.

“What do you remember? What year was it?” he was already asking her more questions and she could barely follow what he was trying to ask.

“What do you mean what year was it? It was 2006”

He wordlessly handed her a copy of the daily prophet.

April 17, 1979. “This doesn’t make any sense.” she stated.

“I’m aware.”

“How do you know me if we haven’t met yet?”

“I remember everything. Azkaban, you, Harry, Ron, Buckbeak. Having to live in that rotting old grungy house. Running to the ministry to help. Getting hit by a curse and falling into that archway. Everything”

“but we’re in the past.”

“I’m aware.” He ran his hands roughly through his shoulder length hair and stared at her, deep in thought. She looked back at him, appreciating how healthy he looked, how alive his eyes were. She felt like she had been surviving for so long that she had lost all concept of how life should be. It made her happy to see him looking normal. It was a strange juxtaposition.

He swallowed, “drink up” he stated his voice hoarse.

She nodded and winced as she brought the first potion to her lips, hands shaking with unspent adrenaline. He watched her, concern creasing his eyes.

“you were-?”

“in the middle of a duel.” she finished for him nodding before wincing as she took another potion. “They had fresh wizards. I don’t know how, there was no one left.” she closed her eyes as she felt the potions start to take effect. Her wounds tingled and stung.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, her eyes meeting silver ones full of concern.

“You should sleep.”

“I don’t think I could sleep if I tried. I’m not wired that way anymore.”

“you should try.”

She shook her head and downed another potion, getting up on shaky knees to pace the small room. He watched her warily.

“Guessing the war isn’t going very well.”

“Not really. I think we probably lost tonight.”

He took a deep breath, and she watched him summon some crystal tumblers and a bottle of fire whiskey, he poured them silently and handed her a glass that she took with shaky hands. She took the shot in one go, and sank to the floor again, blinking. The bottle shot forward wordlessly and she poured herself a double. Her magic sparked around her and she wiped them away tiredly. It was a bi product from the prolonged intensity of magic she had been using only hours before. It was like her body was detoxing from the sudden lack of spells.

“how long?”

“4 days”

His eyebrows shot up.

“It was supposed to be the end. Again.”

“and Harry?”

She shuddered a sigh, “he’s so tired Sirius.” tears pricked her eyes and she blinked them back, filling her glass again. She shot it back again and met his eyes.

“This is real?” She stated questioningly.

He spread his arms wide, “as far as I can tell.” he sighed and took a seat beside her. “I’ve not heard of any joint delusions ever being reported.”

A spark jumped off of her and landed on his jacket, he wiped it away wordlessly. Wise enough not to mention it. She was too tired to care.

“When did you get here?” her voice cracked but she took another sip of whiskey.

“Six months ago this time.” He took a deep breath, “I thought, well hell, I thought a lot of things. I thought maybe this was heaven honestly. Everyone is alive. James and Lily…” his voice trailed off and he looked at her, sitting broken on his floor. “But the war is still going on, we’re still fighting and I don’t know if I can go through it all again. The longer I’m here the more I think this might be hell? I don’t know if I can survive Azkaban again, let alone Peter betraying us and...”

They both watched as three patronuses flew through the window, “Mate, you never came back with lunch, what gives?” the stag stated.

“You ran into another bird didn’t you? She better be bloody worth it” the wolf huffed.

“I’m just fucking hungry” the rat snickered.

“I bet he’s not… any more” the stag quipped.

“check in though, when you come up for air” the wolf concluded with a snort.

They both sat in silence for a second.

“So… We don’t go through it again.”Hermione rasped at last getting up and walking towards the fading figures.

“What do you mean?”

“We change it” Her hair sparked again as she reached towards the stag, her lips pulling into a resolute line as it dissipated from sight.

A smile lit his face and it was so genuine she almost took a step backwards. “Now you’re talking love, but how?” he got to his feet as well.

She stretched her shoulder, wincing as it made a pop. “We fight. And we fight now.”

“...But what about the future? Your future?”

“It’s a shit future Sirius. If this is the past we have a chance to save them.” Her deep brown eyes burned with intensity, and she ran a shaky hand though her grimy hair. “I can’t fucking watch that again, and they all deserve better than they got. If I can change it I will.”

His smile faded and he looked pensive, his gray eyes narrowed in thought.

“You should sleep love, then we can talk about this.”

She shook her head, “I already told you Sirius, I can’t sleep.”

He wrinkled his nose, “then a shower at least?”

She nodded, shuddering as she rubbed a grimy hand through her grimy hair.

He motioned for her to follow to the bathroom and handed her a large, clean smelling fluffy towel. The sight of the towel alone was enough to have tears pricking her eyes. She pushed them back, refusing to recall how long she had survived without the creature comforts that she had once taken for granted.

He left her to her own devices and she peeled off the scraps of fabric that had been scourified a couple hundred too many times and stepped into the near boiling water that filled the bathroom with thick steam.

The first thing she felt was pain, sharp and familiar, then heat. Her body recoiled naturally until she eased into the torrent of hot water. Her wounds throbbed and she looked down to see coils of black and red cascading down her feet and around her legs.

“Merlin...” she whispered squeezing her eyes shut as the memories she had been suppressing took advantage of her moment of relaxation to flood her vision.

She held her hand to the wall and leaned, with her good arm as she fought the urge to sob. She focused on breathing. One breath, two three four, second breath. Her heart fought against her rib cage like a caged bird, hammering doubly in her ears. “Fuck Hermione, figure it out” she berated herself, gulping another steam choked breath.

Ron falling, the death eater on top of him casting again already, Harry pushing bodies out of the way to get to him on time, tearing her eyes away as fear froze her. Casting an expelliarmus, and hearing the death eater Ron had been fighting beginning an Avada. Spinning against her will, Molly had lunged between them, the light leaving her eyes behind a green glow. Harry devastated fell to his knees. Not feeling as she cast a protection spell around him. Ron was howling.

Two three four… Hot tears fell, mixing with the shower water. Disgust welling in her chest she viciously scrubbed her hair with the masculine, clean smelling shampoo. It felt good to be so clean, and she felt guilty to feel so good. Huffing, she doubled her efforts.

Soon her limbs started to feel heavy. Her knees shook under the weight of her own body. She closed her eyes and saw stars. She had reached her limit. The potions she had forced down had only bought her time. Her knees gave and she she fell forward, using the last of her strength to catch herself from hitting the gilded faucet. Her world spun and she felt the contents of her stomach come up. First the fire whiskey and potions and then just great heaves of nothing. The vision around the corners of her sight darkened and then there was nothing.

* * *

She woke up suspended in cool arms that smelled of leather and aftershave. Panicking she tried to roll, but her limbs felt like concrete.

“You’re alright love, relax” the deep voice rumbled through his chest and she turned to look, her vision darkening again. He had a white Ramones T shirt on, and it had damp water spots on it, she could see the darkness of a tattoo and skin underneath. He adjusted her gently and the darkness gripped her again.

The next time she awoke she was in a bed. The mattress below her was soft and it cradled her in a way she forgot existed. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to imagine that maybe she was dead. When she opened them she found herself snuggled under a home made looking quilt. Her feet were in pools of sunshine coming from the near by window. Maybe he was right, she mused as a bird called from outside the window. Maybe this was heaven.

Her head ached and she stretched slowly, her joints cracking and popping. Her muscles protested as she slid out from under the blankets. She was dressed in a black t shirt that had tattered spots on the hem and a pair of obviously transfigured shorts. The clothes smelt delightfully of detergent and what she was beginning to recognize as Sirius. Aftershave, leather, exhaust and just the faintest whiff of mint and cigarettes.

Moving quietly out of habit she crept down the small wooden hallway and towards the sound of the pages of a book being flipped roughly. In a room down the hall she found him perched on a stool, his shoulder length black hair pulled back in a pony. His bottom lip jutted out in concentration and disdain as he leaned over the steaming cauldron and referenced back to the old tomb in his hand. Snorting he stirred twice and added some chopped knotgrass and changed direction of the stir to counter clockwise.

The potion turned a cheery yellow and his lips curved upwards in satisfaction. He snapped the book shut and rolled languidly to his feet, stretching. He was still unaware of her presence and she took the time to take in just how much younger he looked. His hip bones jutted out from under his t shirt as he stretched upwards. Lean muscular arms reached towards the ceiling. Aristocratic high cheek bones were obscured by the tendrils of black hair escaping his pony tail and his goatee was trimmed and neat. Chunky cast rings adorned his fingers, a lion head with a ruby in it’s mouth glinted in the sun light pouring from the window and tattoos covered his arms.

She cleared her throat and stepped into the room, unable to shake the small smile on her face at this image in front of her. He turned around and smiled back at her cautiously.

“Are you finished abusing that poor book now, or should I wait?” she asked, announcing her presence as she crossed her ankles and leaned against the door frame.

“You’re awake! Did you sleep? You sure went down like a sack of bricks.” He commented looking amused. “I was even worried for a second there until you let out this monstrous snore” he added cheekily.

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms, “I do not snore.” she stated scowling. His eyebrows shot up

“But to answer your first question, yes I did sleep.” she amended.

He turned and ladled the potion into a glass, “Good, I was afraid you were going to set the bed on fire, and not in the good way.” he stated wiggling his eyebrows. “I made you this, it should help to even out your magic, and hopefully replenish some of your energy.”

Hermione took the offered cup dubiously.

“I’m not all shite at potions you know, as long as I stay focused.” He commented, taking in her expression.

She took a preemptive sniff and was pleasantly surprised when it smelled of honey and crushed mint. She took a sip and was immediately warmed.

“It’s definitely not the worst potion I’ve ever had” she commented finding a stool and perching on it. She placed the glass delicately beside her and ran her hands through her chin length hair.

“Worst one?” he asked.

“I think it will always be polyjuice for me. What about you?”

“Animagus potion, hands down.”

Hermione wrinkled her nose and took another sip of potion. Silence stretched between them and she was very aware that he was taking in her posturing even though he hid it by stoppering vials of the fresh potion.

She took a deep breath. “I meant what I said Sirius.”

He looked up at her, his eyes questioning.

“About the future.”

He shook his head, “you could never be born you know.”

“I’m already here. There really is no alternative that I can see. Even if I somehow managed to get back to the right time line...” She took a deep breath “I can’t stand to see my friends hurt anymore. Harry and Ron… they were barely recognizable. Everyone was dead or scarred. Not to mention, I’m dead in that time line so there really seems to be no other option.”

“I need to know everything.”

She nodded, wincing as she realized the prospect of having to talk about all that she witnessed “I’ll tell you.” It was becoming a very real thing that she had just been picked up and plunked into a world where she no longer had a place to be. She took a deep shuddering breath and reached for her wand in her shorts pocket, letting the familiar feeling of the wood in her hand comfort the hammering of her heart in her rib cage.

His eyes darkened with concern and he plunked back down on the stool. “I think I can get my hands on a pensive if I play my cards right.”

She took another deep breath, “yeah, that would probably be the best way.” She bit her lip, tapping her wand against her opposite hand, thinking.

“I’ll have to find a place to stay, and I need books...”

She looked up with a wince when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, utterly startled, “Hermione.” Grey eyes met hers.

“Obviously you’re staying here. Don’t be daft. One breath at a time.” His eyes moved to his hand on his shoulder, “Merlin you’re skinny” he muttered. He stepped back, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets and forcing a smile. His dark hair glowed with just a touch of red as it hit the light pouring from the window.

“You’re not high and dry here, alright? You never will be. I have an extra room that you’re welcome to, and anything you need. I’ll introduce you to James and Lils, and you already know Moony, even if he doesn’t know you” he smirked.

“I know it’s not the same but...” his voice trailed off and his shoulder raised and fell.

Hermione tried to smile but it faltered. “I don’t know if I’m ready to meet them just yet.” she took a seat on the stool beside his and let her eyes wander the room, trying to focus on anything but what she was saying. “I don’t even know myself any more. I think I just need some time alone to… re calibrate?”

Sirius took a second and then nodded, “I think I understand.”

“Thank you”

Hermione looked down at the floor, thoughts still buzzing. Then it hit her. “Shit!” she stated standing, “When did you say it was again?” she asked

“April, 1979, why?”

“Regulus.”

His eyebrows raised, “Reggie? The fuck does that little traitor have to do with anything”

She met his eyes, chin raising. “Everything Sirius”


	2. Brother 'O Mine

The next couple days had been a blur of sleeping, trying to heal her body and sharing with her best friend’s step father the intimate details of the war through a pensive of mysterious origins. Each memory she slipped from her temple felt like it took years off of her life. Reliving every moment was a new kind of torture that left her feeling drained and exhausted.

Sirius on the other hand watched with white knuckles on the side of the pensive. Once the memory finished he either nodded at her for another or strode from the room, which she was thankful for because she almost immediately fell asleep after the fact. A dreamless sleep potion was a staple at her bedside, helping to fight the inevitable thoughts from creeping into her dreams as well.

Often she would feel the walls shake from her bed, the silencing spells worked but there was no way to stop the reverberation of his actions from reaching her.

They took a day away from each other after the final session and this morning he had set his plan for Regulus in motion. It was blowing her mind that Sirius woke up looking unfazed and energetic. Currently he was leaning against the kitchen door frame utterly inhaling a peanut butter sandwich and interrupting her research.

“C’mon Hermione! One night out! Come out, drink a drink, watch some people. It’s not like anyone will recognize you anyway”

He could really sound like a whiny petulant child when he put his mind to it, she thought dully. She watched him pace in front of her. Seeing that he wasn’t getting anywhere he walked over and pushed the book she was clutching down onto her lap.

“This whole thing was your idea anyway,” he stated.

“It’s the best way.” she emphasized, putting the book aside.

“So prove it.” he baited, turning and walking from the room cockily.

She breathed a heavy sigh as she watched him leave, pulling a hand through her hair. “You really are incorrigible” she muttered.

“It’s one of my best features” he answered from the kitchen.

She actually felt her eyes narrow and she pinched the bridge of her nose, “bloody hell...” she exhaled.

“That and my doggy hearing.” he finished peeking out from the door frame, his hair falling down in a cascade to the side. He sent her a wink and pushed it aside. He was holding another sandwich and he passed it to her, grinning when she accepted it reluctantly.

“Be ready for 7, yeah?”

“Fine” she relented, “one drink. I’ll not be speaking to anyone either.”

He smiled, “suit yourself love.”

It was 6. Annoyed with herself already for agreeing she sighed she looked down at herself pondering what she could do to make herself less of a walking disaster. She was battered and bruised everywhere. Most of the battle’s damage had been healed except the small stuff and the cursed spells. She had some rather large wounds on her ribs that she had been wrapping and taping with gauze, and few on her legs and thighs. Pants were, unfortunately, out of the question. At least the club will be dark, she thought to herself reassuringly.

She munching her sandwich, she dragged herself upstairs and into the bathroom, cursing the name of Sirius Black as she did.A quick glamour took care of most of the bruising, and she transfigured a blanket she had in her beaded bag into a longer black dress that covered what she needed covered. She wet her hands and ran them through her short hair, by way of styling it. She put the bare minimum of make up on and walked out of the bathroom.

Shoes would be a problem. She padded barefoot down Sirius Black’s hallway looking for the owner of the house. When he was no where to be found she plopped herself down on the couch feeling overdressed and much too skinny.

Sirius strutted into the room wearing leather pants and a silk black shirt.

“you really are quite the peacock.” she stated, examining him from the couch.

“Well, the fans want what they want” he said with a wink. He examined her for a second.

“A bit overdressed aren’t we?”

She looked down, “better than looking like a war casualty” she bit back.

His smile faded and nodded slowly, his eyes softening.

“You look good.”

“You don’t have to lie. Let’s just get this over with.” Annoyed, she walked past him to make for the front door. They would apparate from the street.

* * *

It was still obviously early for the club goers to be rushing into the small hole in the wall club. Hermione weaved through a spotty crowd to the far corner of the bar. There sat a small 2 seat table that had a view of both the entrance and the emergency exit. It was, in her opinion, the best seat in the house to be able to survey the crowd and make sure that Sirius stayed safe while keeping out of the masses in front of the stage.

Sirius sauntered up to her, clearly wanting to make peace. He pressed a cold pint of beer in her hand and sent her a small smile. “Thank you for coming Hermione.” he stated genuinely, “I’m quite nervous, I haven’t spoken to him in a long time. I don’t know how it’s going to go.” his eyes creased slightly and for a moment she saw his older self through his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath. “Try and have fun” he said sending her a tight smile.

She nodded at him and he was off, with more energy then she could imagine mustering. The girls who she assumed were his bandmates, were waiting for him by the stage and he graciously grabbed one of the larger amplifiers and stepped it up onto the stage. He flourished a quick bow that had them giggling and shaking their heads before he was off to the van to grab more equipment.

Hermione took a sip of her beer and winced. It was awful. Piss water really. She placed it on the table and shook her head. Much preferring fire whiskey to the bitter fizzy brew.

More and more people began filtering into the club and soon the room was buzzing with activity. Sighing, she tried another sip of her drink, scanning the crowds as she did. She met steel gray eyes from across the room and stopped. He was obviously in a transfigured disguise, with tight deep brown curls and a darker complexion, but he was still without a doubt wizarding nobility, there was no hiding the way purebloods held themselves. Regulus Black.

He had taken up residence at the table opposite of hers in the adjacent corner, obviously hoping to do the same thing. Survey the area in hopes to spot an ambush. She sent him a stiff smile, like any stranger would sitting alone at a table in the pub, then quickly brought her attention elsewhere.

She was just in time to see a flash of red hair walk into the door. Her heart was in her throat and for a moment she thought she had spotted Ginny. The she realized where she was. Cursing herself inwardly she took a gulp of beer and watched the redhead cut through the crowd followed by a dark mop of black hair. Shit. They turned towards her looking for the bar and she saw a Harry look a like holding the red head’s hand. Thankfully she didn’t look much like Ginny, she was shorter with long hair to her waist. Her nose wrinkled as she laughed at something James had whispered to her and she turned around and pecked him on the cheek before motioning the bartender for 2 beers. They filtered through the crowd to a vacant table and Hermione watched, her eyes prickling as they sat close together and turned towards the door.

She took a deep breath and cursed Sirius. He hadn’t mentioned that they would be here, and she hardly felt ready. The last time she had seen Ginny she had been in a make-shift hospital bed. She had been hit by a stray spell and smashed her head on some concrete. Pale and unconscious for 4 days they had all been worried she was going to wake up with more than just a scar on her head. It had been a few weeks before the final battle and it had been the last straw for Harry. She had never seen him so angry before.

She turned towards the door again as she felt a blast of cold night air and was surprised to find the tall frame of young Remus Lupin passing through the door. He had a scarf wrapped around him against the chill of autumn and he surveyed the room before giving Lily and James a wave and heading towards the bar.

A greasy looking young youth padded up the stage to the waiting microphone and cleared his throat, “Right mates! We got a treat here for ya tonight!”

His voice was deceivingly deep in relation to his appearance and she found herself smiling a little. “A little band based out of our own Hogsmead! You might know em, and if you do you probably love them, we’ve got the Hobgoblins ready to go back here!” he exclaimed.

The large crowd cheered and Hermione clapped as Sirius came strutting up the stage flanked by the 3 beautiful ladies, two held guitars and the other one headed towards the drum kit. He waited patiently for the girls to get ready and then grabbed the mic.

“Hello” he husked into the microphone.

The crowd went crazy. “I see some familiar faces out there tonight” Sirius stated, smiling. Cat calls filled the hall. He sent a girl in the front row wearing a homemade t shirt a wink. More cheering. “I want to thank you all for coming tonight,”

The blonde on the drums tumbled through a warm up. “As always we appreciate the love and support-” The bassist played her own riff, grinning and sticking her tongue out at the audience.

“And I cannot wait to get this show on the road” the guitarist played through a quick rock riff and nodded her ready.

“So without any further adu-”

“START THE SHOW!” James was standing on a chair. The crowd half laughed and half cheered.

“WANKER” Remus kicked in. Sirius flashed them the two finger salute.

Lily was smacking James in the arm and he whispered something in her ear. She burst out laughing and threw in “C’MON YA TOSSER GET ON WITH IT THEN!” she yelled. The two boys giggled like girls behind their hands and Lily took an amused sip of beer.

The guitarist started up into their first song and Hermione smiled at the trio sitting at their table together before turning her attention to the stage. Sirius had a wonderful deep, strong singing voice and was well aware. He was using it to woo every single woman standing in front of the stage. With more poise then she knew him capable of he captivated the crowd with an almost ballad sounding song sung in a very rock and roll style. Hermione was captivated by how well he had control of the crowd and the ladies backing him were fantastic as well.

Shaking herself from her revere she glanced around, keeping a close eye on the table seating her best friend’s deceased parents and he former/future DADA teacher. A sigh slipped from her as she watched them laughing and drinking and clapping along with the music. This was it. This was why she was here tonight, to keep those people alive, but at the same time she couldn’t help but feel a pang of homesickness for her own best friends lost to her by a good almost thirty years and a timeline she was unsure still existed. She gulped the beer in front of her, feeling depressed. Remus met her eyes from across the room and she diverted her gaze, feeling her cheeks redden slightly as she did. Fuck.

Not ready, she was not ready for this. She glanced at the bar, wondering fleetingly if she could dash over and get another beer before anyone could take her seat. Checking her pockets for coins she decided that she could chance it and headed up just as the band started their second song. She made it to the bar incident free and motioned to the bartender for another drink. He handed her a glass and she handed over the cash with a nod and a smile. Turning in a swift motion to head back to her table she found herself backing into someone. She turned on them to apologize and came face to face with Remus Lupin.

“Err” she stated eloquently at his expectant face, “sorry” she murmured, turning on a heel she headed quickly to retreat to her table. When she got what she felt was a safe distance off she chanced a peak over her shoulder and found him rooted to the place she had hit him. His eyes were narrowed and he had a pensive look on her face. She doubled back to the table and re took her seat.

She tried not to look back at them again, her eyes carried her gaze over to Regulus who looked positively bored in the opposite corner. She snorted and looked back over at the stage Sirius was oblivious to her discomfort, a droplet of sweat dripped off his forehead as he sang about the devil knocking on his door. His deep voice resonating through crackling speakers. The blonde woman wailed on the guitar after every verse. The crowd was enamored. She had to admit, it was very good.

She turned back to the table she was most curious about, James was leaning over to hear something Remus was yelling over the music. Lily’s forehead was pinched, but she was watching the show and cheering. She took a sip of the fresh beer. Enjoying it more this time. James’ eyes slid her way and she ignored it completely, fake laughing and cheering for the band on the stage. Out of the corner of her eye she saw James shrug at Remus and go back to watching the show. He slowly wrapped his arm around Lily’s waist and she leaned into him comfortably.

Remus took one more look over at her and seemed to dismiss her. She breathed a deep sigh of relief. The show was wrapping up. Sirius had announced that the next song would be the last. She drained her beer and decided to head to the back to use the facilities before the crowds made their way over. She took one last look over at Regulus and then over to the table with the Potter’s and Remus before turning towards the back of the bar and walking around the corner to the loo.

Someone cleared their throat behind her and said “excuse me?”

She turned only to be shoved into the wall behind her, staring straight into the eyes of Remus Lupin.

“Outside.” he growled, she shoved her roughly towards the emergency exit and she reached for her wand, flabbergasted.

“Don’t dare.” he husked, pointing his own wand at her forehead. She pushed open the door and was immediately slammed into the brick wall on the outside of the building.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” He demanded shaking her, his brown eyes flashed amber.

Her mouth fell open, she was at a loss save for the anger that had started building in her chest.

“That’s none of your business. What gives you the right to-?”

“Shut up. Why do you smell like Sirius and blood? Why do you have a magical aura that rivals that of Albus Dumbledore?”

She blinked, she did?

“Answer me!” he roared.

“Uh...”

“Deatheater!” he accused pushing her into the wall.

She pushed back, but he was very strong. He slammed a second hand on her hip and she winced as she felt one of her curse wounds open up.

“You have no idea who I am, and you have no right to accuse me of something so vile!” she spat, her voice going deadly. She used wandless magic to leviosa a brick behind his head.

“Let go of me right now!” she demanded, not breaking eye contact.

“Not until I get some answers.”

Hermione sighed, not liking where this was going, she was going to have to hit him.

“Let her go Lupin.” an unfamiliar voice cut through the tense silence.

Remus didn’t even bother to look up.

Suddenly there was a rough hand on her arm, pinning it to the wall. Her scar flashed in the dulled streetlamp light. She let out a hiss of air in surprise. Adreoline surged through her.

“No Deatheater in their right mind would carve that in their flesh. Especially where their dark mark should be” Regulus’ eyes flashed as he challenged Remus, curls fell haphazardly into his eyes but he didn’t break eye contact.

Remus immediately relented and let her go, staring wide eyed at the white tissue marring her arm. _Mudblood_.

“Shit!” he exclaimed, he looked down at his hand, the blood from her wound had soaked through her dress and his hand was coated in it. He let out a frustrated growl,

“You would know wouldn’t you _Regulus_.” he bit out before turning to her, “who ARE you? What the fuck happened to you?” he asked incredulously reeling on her, shame filled his features and he backed away slowly, his eyes slowly drifted to the brick suspended in mid air beside him and she dropped it. They both winced as it hit the ground with an echoing clang.

Someone pushed the emergency exit door open again and Sirius was between them in a flash. “What the _FUCK_ is happening out here?” his gaze went from Hermione’s face to the blood on Remus’ hands and then back to his brother.

“Well?” he demanded.

“Padfoot, I-” Remus started, then he shut his mouth.

Regulus stepped forward, tossing the hair from his face, “better keep your dog on a tighter leash brother, lest he make an even worse mistake next time, and manages to kill someone.” he stated haughty.

_Lest?_ Hermione mouthed to herself, incredulously.

Sirius gaped. “Remus…?” he asked slowly.

Remus shook his head sadly, “It was a mistake.” he explained opening both hands wide. He shook his head, “I… need to go” he then walked swiftly back into the club, followed by the distinct sound of someone dissaparating.

Sirius was pale when he turned back to her and placed a hand possessively on her shoulder, his eyes crinkled in concern. “Alright love?” he asked.

She nodded, “fine.”

She glanced at Regulus and he followed her gaze, barely hiding a scowl.

“Come on then” he stated motioning.

He moved them over to the back of the alleyway and put up a sound proof barrier and disillusioned himself. Regulus followed suit, all the while eyeing Hermione suspiciously as she did the same.

“What is the meaning of this?” Regulus demanded as soon as the barrier was up, “I just risked my life to watch a concert so it better be good.”

“I need to talk to you” Sirius emphasized.

“Well talk, I don’t have much time and this better be important.”

“I know about the horcruxes.” Sirius stated bluntly. He leaned against the wall of the alley and puffed out a sigh.

Regulus paled. He took a deep breath in and swallowed, “how?”

“Not important. I know you know where one is. I know you plan on destroying it. I want to help.” Sirius ran both hands through his hair, looking stressed. He watched as his brother’s eyes darted from the emergency exit door back to him.

“You can’t.”

“I will”

“The more people who know, the more chance we have of getting caught.”

“Then it will stay the three of us.”

“I don’t appreciate you bringing your girl friend into this.”

“She’s not-”

“Who the fuck is this Sirius? She’s got a magical Aura that rivals that of the Dark Lord himself”

“How in the name of Merlin can you see that?”

Regulus motioned to the emerald ring on his finger. The emerald was the size of a mandarin orange segment and sparkled even in the dim light.

“Uncle Alfred’s ring?” Sirius eyed the jewelry suspiciously. “I would have thought old Walburga would have had that destroyed the moment the will was notarized.” he sniffed.

“She would have, but this wasn’t _just_ Alfred’s ring. It was Salazar’s himself. Passed on to the family.”

“Fucking hell, bet she was tickled pink that he croaked. Did she kill him herself?” Sirius asked sarcastically.

“Stop dodging the question. Who is this? How do you know about the items?”

“She’s a friend. Someone who has more reason than most to go after your master, and, as you’ve already so eloquently pointed out brother, enough power to really make a go at it. That’s all you need to know.” Sirius lit a cigarette and puffed it, watching warily as a couple of girls exited the emergency door and headed out of the mouth of the alleyway laughing.

“Now what I want to know,” he said in a more hushed tone, “is what made you change your mind.”

Regulus shook his head, meeting steel grey eyes with steel grey eyes, “It’s none of your business.” he snapped scowling. He grabbed the dart out of Sirius’ mouth and stomped it out, rolling his eyes.

“Gentlemen.” Hermione started as daggers were glared between brothers, “if this has any chance of working we need to have some iota of civility and a way to communicate.” she stated glancing between them.

“If you’re looking for civility love you have the wrong man standing beside you.”

Hermione met Reggie’s eyes and held his gaze, her chin popping upwards, “you changed, and so has he.” She stated motioning to Sirius, a rueful smile tugged at her lips, “more than you think.”

His gaze was as skeptical as skeptical gazes came so she shook her head, annoyed.

“Hand over your rings” she demanded, tired of the bickering.

“I don’t think so-”

Hermione hit him with a stunning charm and removed the ring from his finger, she motioned for Sirius to pass her his as well and held them both in the palm of her left hand. Sirius watched his brother with a mixture of amusement and poorly suppressed giggles.

“Right,” She stated smugly meeting Regulus’ eyes, she cast the charms needed to turn the rings into something similar to the coins she used under Umbridges’ nose. They would heat up and reveal to the viewer only the secret message the other brother had sent over. The message would be displayed only when the secret password was spoken over the stone and only when the viewer was alone.

She explained this as she worked, stopping briefly only to unstun the younger of the two Black brothers. He sent her a scowl, clearly disgusted that she had bested him.

“Right, all that’s left is the password.”

“Wonder twin powers activate.” Sirius blurted laughing.

“Form of, idiot brother” Regulus finished lamely, slumping against the alley wall.

Hermione eyed them dubiously, to her surprise they both nodded.

“alright then,” she stated finishing the spell. “Doubt the Dark Lord himself could guess that one”

Regulus cleared his throat, clearly ready to leave, also possibly embarrassed at his own knowledge of muggle children’s programs. “Right, if we’re finished here.”

Sirius nodded at his brother and Regulus disaparated without a second look. Silence stretched between the remaining two as rain started to lazily fall in big black droplets. Sirius took a deep breath and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“You think that he’s going to follow through?” she asked, breaking the revere.

Sirius chuckled warily, looking older than his years as his eyes crinkled with thought. For the first time that night she allowed her self to see the older man hidden away in the young body. The man that was held without proof. The man that was sucked of his humanity for years on end until finally he escaped. The pain was fresh in his younger eyes and she took a sharp breath in, blinking. The illusion was gone.

“He’s going to have to” He stated, his voice deep with determination and his eyes sharp.

He took another deep breath and looked her in the eye, his own silver eyes softening as he took in her form. “You look cold love,” He slipped his jacket off and slipped it over her shoulders. She was engulfed in the scent of his aftershave and leather. He wrapped a casual arm around her shoulders and eased her towards the mouth of the alley. “Let’s go home and get that curse wound under control, eh?”


	3. Preemptive Planning

The next morning Hermione couldn’t sleep, she tossed and turned for what felt like an eternity, and finally settled on just waiting for the night to be over. Her body was still unused to the luxury of an actual bed and a sleep longer than a couple fitful hours. Finally she sighed in relief when she saw the first rosy light of dawn creep towards the horizon. She practically leaped from the bed and into the kitchen for a cup of tea and a book, grateful for the distraction of the morning routine so her thoughts would stop colliding with themselves in the confines of her tired skull.

She hunkered down at Sirius’ small kitchen table with a hot cup of tea and flipped through some of the scrap parchment and old Daily Prophets lying there. The house was quiet, and she sighed deeply, needing more of a distraction. She pulled down the old record player sitting on one of his book shelves and flipped through a milk crate of records, surprising herself with how many she recognized and how eclectic Sirius’ taste seemed to be. She pulled out Blondie’s newest album, smiling as “Heart of Glass” echoed quietly through the kitchen, reminding her of road trips with her parents through the countryside.

She left the record player going and stepped back to peruse Sirius’ collection of tattered looking books. She chose a title on cursed items and how to unravel the spells behind them. It peaked her interest and she brought it to the counter thumbing through the table of contents wondering if she should skip ahead.

Her head bobbed to the music as she turned around and checked the record crate instead, her mind too tired to stick to one thing for too long. She pulled out Styx, Bad Company, Alice Cooper, Cheap Trick, Supertramp and the Doobie Brothers. The latter pulling a chuckle from her as she stacked them beside the record player. She watered the dying house plant sitting on his shelf and danced herself back over to her book singing softly with the music.

“That’s the most I’ve seen you smile since you got here, love”

She almost jumped out of her skin as she reeled around to see Sirius looking sleep ruffled standing in the doorway.

“If I had known all it would take is a record player, a good cup of tea and a book, this would have been a lot easier.” He quipped pouring himself his own tea and surpressing a large yawn.

“Sirius,” Hermione shook her head, her cheeks turning a light rose, “I’m so sorry if I woke you, I just couldn’t stay in bed any longer” she said quickly.

He waved her off, walking over to the record player to snoop on her choices, which somehow made her even more embarrassed. “Don’t worry about it, sleep is not something this house sees a whole lot of.” He pushed Supertramp to the top of the ‘playlist’ and stretched.

A loud pop sounded in the living room and the two of them turned their heads to the source of the sound. Hermione’s hand whipped to her wand and she stepped into the corner of the room on instinct, blinking as a very familiar voice filled the house. “Sirius! Mate! We’re out of pumpkin juice. I know you’re living the bachelor life and all, but if Lily wakes up and there’s no juice she gets cranky and you know what happens when she gets...” a bushy black head of hair filled the doorway, “oh...” he finished, brown eyes darting from Sirius to Hermione and back.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize…” a small quirked his lips, “James Potter, nice to meet you” he stated shaking his head and turning back to Sirius, “I’m just going to grab this out of here,” he mock tip toed through the kitchen and opened the fridge when another loud pop filled the living room, James winced, Sirius giggled behind his hand,

“Swear to Merlin James, if you are hiding here in an attempt to excuse yourself from finishing all MY juice I...”

“In here Lils!” Sirius interrupted.

“ _Traitor”_ James mouthed to Sirius. Sirius grinned and leaned casually against the counter, both legs and arms crossed.

“James I-” A red headed woman appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, “Oh!” she exclaimed noticing Hermione in the corner, “goodness! Sirius you should have said something, my apologies.” She sent Hermione a closed lipped smile, but faltered,

“Hey, you’re the girl from the pub the other night? The one Re-”

“Well we should be leaving now, it appears we’ve interrupted a lovely morning for you both” James began shoving Lily out of the room but stopped briefly to move the Styx album over the Supertramp album in the stack, looking pleased with himself as two apparation pops sounded in the living room.

Sirius turned to her and shrugged sheepishly, his hands pushed deep into his pockets. “It’s sort of a usual occurrence around here, sorry. I know you didn’t want to meet them yet.” he winced as she relaxed her wand hand and she averted her gaze.

“Hermione?” he padded across the tiled floor, he reached out to touch her shoulder but stopped short. “you’re ok right?” his head cocked to the side like a puppy dog.

She took a deep breath, her throat constricted as she tried to calm her heart rate, “yes” she breathed out. “Yeah, it’s fine.”

She ran hands through short hair and crossed the room, smiling at the stack of records and pulling Styx out of it’s sleeve. “He looks an awful lot like Harry, Sirius. Truth be told I was always curious to know what they were like, but, it’s going to be hard.”

Sirius cocked an eyebrow. “Going to be?”

Hermione smirked, “I have an idea.”

* * *

“So we tell them you’re here because of a time turner? Hermione the first thing they will want to do is tell Dumbledore.”

Hermione smiled at him, running a hand through her short hair and flipping the page of her book, “That’s the best part, they won’t be able to. The more people that know about time travel the worse you can screw up the future.”

“That is, if they believe you in the first place.” Sirius shook his hair out of his eyes and reached up to the top shelf of the cupboard, pulling down an ancient looking box of tea. Hermione cocked her eyebrow at the box and he flipped it open and pulled out a hand rolled cigarette. He shut the box and stuck the dart in his mouth before turning around to face her, “I know in your time it seems normal to have time turners and elder wands and horcruxes, but this is the past. Time turners are mostly just rumors.”

Hermione cocked an eyebrow as she watched him light the cigarette and take a deep drag, “just like an invisibility cloak?” she asked coyly. She walked over and took the cigarette from his hand, getting just close enough to get a whiff of his clove aftershave and took a drag as well. Sirius choked with surprise as she retreated to the window sill and opened the window.

“Point taken,” he stuttered, clearly distracted.

“Nervous habit” Hermione explained, tapping the smoke out the window and taking a deep breath.

“And Remus?” she asked seriously.

Sirius shrugged, “he’s going through a hard time. He’s not really the professor you remember. Dumbledore has him out on these crazy spy missions with Greyback’s pack, and he’s not exactly in the head space to keep up being his normal self… As you may have noticed. Instead he’s been on high alert for months on end, which makes him tired, which makes him irritable, which makes him _intolerable_.”

“A glowing recommendation.”

“you’re telling me”

“But he has a way into Voldemort’s circle.”

Sirius hissed air out of his nose, “I’m not sure if we want to get in that way love. That’s as dangerous as it gets.”

“Which is why it sounds like the best way to go. No one is going to expect anyone to go near that pack, let alone be a member.”

“Sounds like a suicide mission to me. I have a hard enough time thinking about Remus there and he is a werewolf.”

“So we ease in slowly. He will find out where the snake is, and we will nab it and run”

“They’ll smell us Hermione.”

“They’ll smell a large black dog”

“right before they eat it!”

Hermione cocked an eyebrow, “I think I can make it work, I’ve got some spells I’ve been working on and if I can get you in under the cloak we can go straight into pack without them taking notice. It will be the perfect time to nab the snake.”

“That’s insane Hermione.” Sirius eyed her up and down, “and that’s coming from me.”

Hermione glared at him before dropping her gaze, “fine. One step at a time, but I think this is going to work. Let’s get this over with before it begins.”

“Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Stop treating me like a child Sirius.”

“I can’t help it. You were a child the last time I saw you, and even then, between the two of us you were the rational one.”

“Well the rational one is the angry one now, I’m ending this.”

“Well oh angry one, maybe you should eat some breakfast and stop bleeding through your shirt before going off to fight the dark lord.” Sirius crossed his arms, his chin jutting upwards.

Hermione looked down, startled to see a red splotch of blood over her ribs. “Fuck” she swore quietly, she reached into her pocket and cast a quick scourify as well as a healing charm.

Sirius stood smugly and watched, his eyes softening as she shuddered through the pain of the charm. He took a step towards her and grabbed the cigarette before handing her the mug of tea she had forgotten about.

“I know you just came from the front lines, and I know how hard it is to step back and take a moment when just days before there was no time for anything but a fight, but we actually do have time here. Take a breath, heal.” he chuckled a little, “listen to more music in my kitchen, drink more cups of tea, read about more…” he picked up the book she had been browsing, his brow furrowing “Complex cursed items” he puffed the cigarette and lifted his eyebrows, reading the back of the book “hm” he muttered.

“Besides,” he started pulling himself up on the counter beside the record machine, “You might want to be reading more about cursed wounds right now” he stated. He placed the book beside him and looked at her pointedly, his eyebrows raising.

“It’s fine Sirius. I know what it is. I just have to make my way to the store and get the ingredients for the potion.”

“Which would be?”

Hermione heaved a great sigh and sipped her tea, snatching the book back. “A Beazor for one”

Sirius whistled, “such extravagant taste in potion components” he teased.

Despite herself, Hermione turned red, not used to being provided for, “Well, it’s a very complex curse, and I’ve sort of been,” she lifted a shoulder, “putting it off.”

Sirius snorted, “hoping it will go away?” he asked.

Hermione scrunched her face up, “more like, hoping it wasn’t what I think it is, but since it doesn’t seem to be getting any better,” she stated motioning towards the shirt she had just cleaned, “it appears that it is not.”

Sirius snorted, “curses don’t just go away.”

Hermione lifted a shoulder and let it fall, “they do when you’ve been sucking on a tiny piece of a beazor you had in the back of your potions chest for a couple days”

“You’re sucking on a beazor?! Bleh!” Sirius scrunched up his face.

“Old war remedy.” Hermione stated matter of factly, taking the pinky nail sized beazor out of her mouth and placing it on the table.

“You know what that is right?!” Sirius gagged, his eyes locked to the brown and yellow stone on the table.

“I’m not stupid Sirius!”

“Could have fooled me love. That’s disgusting.”

“I know what you did to become an animagus, it’s not much different.”

“It’s completely different! It was a LEAF, not a goat stomach ball!”

Hermione shrugged and popped the beazor in her mouth again.

Sirius took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “so we’re doing this then?” he asked.

She nodded slowly, “I don’t see any way around it. When Regulus destroys the first one it’s going to set everything into motion. Voldemort will know. We’re going to have to be fast and smart. The first one he is going to go after is your brother. We’re going to have to keep him safe, and the smartest way to do that is to destroy the rest of them as quickly as possible.”

“Why don’t we gather the items first, destroy them at the same time?”

Hermione puffed out a breath, “we aren’t going to be lucky with all the items like the locket. They are under various levels of security. Even if we did manage to get them all together, they’re made of the evilest soul you could think to split, and they act like it. They will turn us against each other.” Hermione stopped and glanced at him from the window before crossing the room and taking back the cigarette.

“Not to mention they make a hell of a boom when they do get destroyed.” She muttered.

Sirius’ eyebrows quirked upwards, “right.” his foot bobbed impatiently from the counter, “so we tell James and Lily. Remus gets us right into Voldemort’s… Lair… for lack of a better word, and Reggie does the locket.” Sirius was counting off fingers.

Hermione raised her hand to stop him, “we have to find a way to tell how many Horcruxes he has first. We know for sure the locket because it was already hidden the first time around, logically the snake Nagini is already one considering it never leaves his side, and I would like to think Tom Riddle’s diary is one, but we have no way to tell how many more he has made.”

“There has to be some sort of spell to reveal how many times someone’s soul has been split.” Sirius stated looking disgusted.

Hermione nodded, “Even if we found one it’s not like splitting your soul is an every day occurrence, there can’t be many spells out there to reveal it. Also, if we find one, we’d have to get close enough to use it.”

The kitchen was silent save for the scratchy sound of Styx thanking Mr. Roboto. Hermione felt surreal.

“What about a normal diagnosis charm?” Sirius asked out of the silence. Hermione stared at him for a moment and he smirked.

“Not having pieces of your soul has to effect that some how. For a normal wizard that sounds like a rather large problem to me,”

Hermione pinched the bridge of “it’s possible, but there’s no really good way to test that theory. I’m going to need more books. I want to get this over with before Voldemort goes after baby Harry and the Potters”

Sirius nodded in agreement, “there’s got to be something somewhere about it.” He yawned, his arms stretched above his head and then glanced at her grinning, “in the meantime, maybe we should get you more well acquainted with Lily and James. Maybe go out? Have some fun?”

Hermione wrinkled her nose and Sirius chuckled at her, “you know fun right?”

“Don’t patronize me Sirius.”

“Ah so you don’t” Sirius swung off the counter and took a few casual steps towards her.

“I don’t know what you have in mind, but you can bet it’s not going to end well for you,” Hermione mock growled.

Sirius transformed into the big black dog that filled so many memories and jumped around the kitchen, claws clicking on the tile as he barked. Hermione couldn’t help but laugh.

“Fancy meeting you here Snuffles!” she joked, the dog barked, it’s tail wagging.

Hermione rushed over and scratched behind his ears like she remembered doing so many years ago. Shaking her head as the dog’s tail thumped against the floor. Snuffles looked up and licked her face once before prancing to the doorway and turning back into a man.

“I almost forgot your better half” Hermione snorted.

“I almost forgot I’m Snuffles to you lot” Sirius countered laughing. He shook his head and leaned up against the door way.

“I’ll see if we can set something up tomorrow? Nothing crazy, just an evening out or something. We’ll tell them we’re flat mates” he said with an earnest smile.

Hermione couldn’t help but reluctantly agree. He looked so young and hopeful standing in the doorway like that.

Sirius clapped his hands together, “right!” he exclaimed happily, “you go back to your lovely morning of tea and music, I’ll be in the garage.”

“You have a garage?” Hermione asked.

“WE have a garage roomie, last door to the right down the hall. It’s where I keep all of my favourite things.”

“Your hair care products?” Hermione baited, batting her eyelashes.

Sirius pouted, and dramatically crossed his arms “OUR hair products.” Hermione couldn’t help but burst out laughing as he mock-flounced out of the room gaily.

* * *

A day of reading had made her eyes heavy from lack of sleep the previous night, and her body was restless as she got up and stretched her hands over her head. She grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and decided to check out this so called garage.

Sirius had music playing from a small radio in the corner, Bruce Springsteen proclaimed he was going down as she watched Sirius’ hips sway back and fourth as he grabbed a tool from a cluttered work bench. He expertly maneuvered the exhaust over the connecting holes and bolted it in securely. On the bench sat a familiar looking ornate mirror, in the mirror was the reflection of a messy haired man bobbing in and out of sight as he used his wand to paint a room.

“She’s staying at your house? And you aren’t shagging?” came James’ rather skeptical voice from the mirror.

“She’s a friend that just needs somewhere to stay. Get back on her feet.” Sirius shrugged as he worked and the mirror scoffed.

“When was the last time you successfully shared anything but sheets and a fancy dinner with a bird, mate?”

Sirius barked a laugh, “it’s been a while,” he admitted, “but… Well, you’ll see when you meet her, she really has been through the ringer. She just needs to re calibrate and unfortunately she doesn’t have very many options around here for company.”

“You know Moony thought she was a Deatheater?”

Sirius sighed, standing and wiping his hands on a grease stained rag before turning to the mirror.

“Quite aware. He-”

“He thought she smelled of high magic and she was watching us all night.”

“He attacked her Prongs.” Sirius admitted, looking down.

“What?!” James exclaimed, the image from his mirror bounced up and down as he turned to face it and hit the base it was standing on.

“She had gone outside to get some air and he followed her. He had her pinned to the side of the building when I got out there.” Sirius admitted slowly.

“What was he thinking?” James hissed, his hand clawed through his hair as he picked up his mirror with his other hand.

“we know what he was thinking, but he shouldn’t have taken it that far.” Sirius husked leaning against the his work bench to meet his friend’s eyes

“He’s a different person. Lily and I are worried about him.”

“It’s all the Pack shit. He has to keep himself looking alpha.”

“Fucking bollocks on Alpha, he’s being a prat. Dumbledore needs to pull him out before he gets hurt or does something stupid.”

“Alpha Prat.” Sirius agreed smirking, he tossed the rag on the bench and chose an ayrisol canister off of his shelf, “but Dumbledore isn’t going to pull him, the pack is too close to Voldy.” he concluded with a sigh.

“That’s what Lils says.”

“She’s right. All we can do is spend time with him while he’s here.”

“Was she alright?” James asked after a pause.

“Hermione?” Sirius laughed, “she might not look it, but she would have him on his arse in a hot second if she felt she had to. She was fine.”

James cocked an eyebrow, “high praise considering how badly Moons beat you in dueling at school.”

Sirius smiled, “Scouts honor” he said holding up his hand.

James laughed mirthfully, “You were a scout like I was the giant squid” he quipped.

“But the outfit hugs my ass so nicely Prongsy” Sirius purred, which only elicited more laughter.

Sirius picked up the mirror and Hermione waved at James shyly from over Sirius’ shoulder.

“You got company mate” James warned pointed and Sirius swung around, the smile on his face widened when he saw her holding beers.

“Hermione! We were just discussing our little outing for tomorrow night, James says Lily has been wanting to go to the Roller Rink was it?” he asked his friend.

James shrugged, “That’s what she called it, I’ve never been before. Apparently muggles strap wheels to their shoes?” he frowned.

Hermione nodded, “sounds about right, lots of music and frozen slushes.”

“Ah so you’ve heard of it!”

“I had a couple birthdays at one as a kid.” Hermione agreed nodding.

“Right! Well we will see you then, I’ve got to actually make a go at this before Lily gets home.”

“Good luck mate” Sirius exclaimed before placing the mirror face down on the bench.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been loving the feedback on this story so far. Thank you so much for the kind words and questions. I don't think I've ever gotten so much feedback on a fic before and I'm very thankful for you taking the time.


	4. You Should Be Dancing

**Chapter 4**

As much as Azkaban haunted him, he dreamed of waiting the most. Waiting to die. Waiting to escape Azkaban. Waiting to see Harry and Remus. Waiting to change camps. Finally, waiting to leave the house he had grown to despise almost as much as a cell full of dementors. If anything was soul sucking it was fucking 12 Grimmauld Place and all the memories that came with it.

Cold had seeped into him as soon as he moved into that damn house from being on the run. He was colder than he ever remembered being even on his worst nights outside. The cold seeped into his bones and made him feel older than his years. Exhaustion draped it’s heavy cloak upon him and made him weak and lethargic. All the staying still was playing on his psyche, making him relive his life in prison. Making him wonder if he would ever feel anything but the tension in anticipation for more sorrow and pain.

He had been so tired of sitting and waiting for something to bring him the action and revenge he craved. Fingers tapping on his wand and his tumbler of whiskey. His mouth set in a permanent grim line as he waited for the inevitable signal that something had gone wrong. That hiding will no longer be an option, and that his escape from that maddening house wouldlead to even more maddening action. Action that would turn silence into a fury of bloodshed and grief.

_Maddening._

Yet, in his more optimistic moments, he would hope that if sunlight could make it into that damp, dark house maybe it could make it to what was left of is black soul as well. Maybe he would feel what he remembered joy and happiness felt like again. Maybe this would turn around. Perhaps if he existed long enough the pieces of his soul Azkaban stripped from him would slowly grow back. It was what Harry deserved, not the bullshit song and dance he fronted with to reassure everyone that he was not insane from years of isolation. For all he knew he was…

Just when he had felt he could finally jump in and be a help to the boy he failed him a second time. The idea that he had blown it so bad a second time was a different kind of maddening.

For a long time it felt like he was being punished. Punished for siding with his friends rather than his family, punished for living with such frivolity. Punished, in his darkest thoughts, for having the audacity to enjoy a boisterous, mischievous, childhood. A childhood full of mirthful laughter and freedom.

It all came to a grinding halt when James and Lily were taken from him. The dark had won in that moment for him. He had spent his life avoiding it, running from it, fighting against it and yet despite all of his ego, all his training and will, it had knocked the door down and taken everything.

He sat in jail and wondered why fate gave him everything only to rip it away from him. He wondered why it could not have been him rather than Lily and James that had been targeted. Surely they were worth so much more to this world than his tattered edges?

That was just it though, wasn’t it? Here he was again, alive, well, young and so _so_ much more broken. Stuck between selfishly wanting to relive the splendor of his youth and risking ruining those relationships in order to stop the future he had come from. It was a lot fucking harder than he wished it would feel. Even after so many years of suffering he still craved for his life to be back how he remembered. Craved just feeling normal again.

The cigarette bounced in his fingers as he chastised himself. This was not normal, he is not normal. He should be crashing through Deatheaters trying to save the world, instead he was hiding behind the idea that he might somehow screw up the only happy memories of his life before it all went to shit. He could stop the shit, but no, here he was just wishing for another few days. Then Hermione landed on his doorstep and threw that all into perspective.

If he didn’t get his shit together, it wasn’t just his life he was going to fuck up. There were real consequences here that he had no idea of. Consequences that transcended the time where he first died. Consequences that rippled all the way to the end of the war. It was time to stop hiding in memories. He needed to be strong, he needed to save Lily and James and Harry. He squeezed his eyes shut. To save Remus and Tonks so their kid could know how amazing his parents were. He needed to save _Hermione…_ She didn’t deserve this old broken man to work with. She didn’t deserve to have to live with the memories she carried and the pain hidden so carefully behind those sharp but soulful teddy bear brown eyes.

* * *

With a freshly healed curse would Hermione was starting to feel a little more like herself as she walked through the bright house that she was starting to feel safe in. It had been a long time since she didn’t have to worry about what was going around her, and it was liberating after her suspicion had subsided a little bit. She had also had a bit of a break through today to do with the poison Regulus was going to have to drink in order to get the locket, and she was feeling hopeful. Dumbledore himself had not been able to heal himself fully of the poison but there was a way if treated immediately after the poison was consumed that the effects could be minimized.

It was going to be tough going on the youngest Black however, and she was concerned that there wasn’t going to be much choice for him except to move in with Sirius and herself so that they could keep an eye on his recovery and regulate the doses of potion that he was going to need in order to live with the toxins in his system. She expected the potion to be a required solution to the poison, much like insulin was a required solution to a diabetic’s condition. Unfortunately the process was was going to bring the war right onto their front doorstep essentially. Especially if news got out that Regulus was staying with them. She hoped Sirius was ready to jump back into the fighting.

From what she had seen Sirius had been living much the same has he had the first time around. Happy and content to be living as a free man with his friends. She was afraid bringing the war back to him would bring back the man she remembered from her time. The depressed and reckless alcoholic. As hard as the war had made her, she didn’t want to see that man return any time soon. Not after she had seen how good his life was now.

Tears burned her eyes and she swallowed them back, squaring her jaw. She may not belong here but he does. She was at least going to try and make it right for him. For the man that picked her up off the street and tried to remind her what it was to be safe. For the man that decided to introduce her to the best friends he had ever had and was taking her to a roller rink of all places tonight, despite not having a clue what that was, so she would try to be anything but a warrior for a night.

A smile played on her lips thinking about that black haired idiot and his stupid smile as he chatted with his best friend. The smile turned into a resolute line. She could pretend for a day. She had to, for him. Maybe, she thought guiltily, for herself. She didn’t deserve it after failing her friends, but her heart yearned to feel normal, just for tonight, just to pretend.

Despite herself however, she was nervous. Checking her watch, she had about half an hour to get ready to meet Sirius and Harry’s parents… _Lily and James_ she chastised herself. They weren’t parents. Hell, they were younger than she was in this time line. A sigh escaped her lips and she ran her hands through her hair in frustration, nervousness fluttered in her chest like a trapped bird.

“Ok Hermione” she said to herself, “you’re going to do this.”

She smudged eyeliner all the way around her eyes, like she remembered from photos her mother used to have from before Hermione was born. She dressed in black skinny jeans, a black and white ¾ sleeved shirt and a jean jacket of Sirius’ she had ‘borrowed’ and shrunk to fit. With a glance in the mirror she gasped a little bit as she took herself in for the first time.

She wasn’t used to actually looking in a mirror anymore. She was so thin her cheek bones jutted from her cheeks making her look angular. Her chopped short hair made her look a lot more edgy then she was used to. She wet her hands and pushed them through her hair, chuckling at the bedhead look. It was much easier to deal with cropped short like this but she didn’t think she would like it this way. It was a nice surprise.

“Hermione!”

Sirius’ voice echoed from the bottom of the stairs and Hermione blushed slightly as she was roused from her thoughts. Frustrated with herself she shook her head one more time and yelled “Coming!” before throwing on the jacket and heading for the stairs, pushing the thoughts of what she was about to do out of her head.

Sirius sent her a grin as she descended the stairs. “You look great love”

Hermione shrugged, “I don’t know what I’m doing” she confessed.

“You’re going out for a spot of fun, and it’s going to be fine.” Sirius reassured.

Hermione shook her head at him, amazed he was so relaxed about the whole thing, she felt like she was about to walk into another battle, possibly even a little bit worse.

“Shall we go then? We’re meeting them in the car park behind the rink.” Hermione nodded and Sirius slipped a casual arm around her as they side apparated to the parking lot.

Hermione shook her head to rid herself of the side effects and saw the couple had made it there before they had. James smiled at her and Lily sent her a little wave.

James grinned at the couple and rushed forward to welcome them, “Hermione, nice to meet you intentionally for once.” He quipped, his eyes sparkled as he came up beside her, hands shoved in his pockets. “You said you’ve done this before right?

* * *

Sirius should have seen this coming for a mile away, while James not so subtly abducted Hermione, Lily pulled him behind them in one swift move. Her heavy boots clonking hard on the pavement as she linked her arm with his in a more forceful motion, that said very loudly without words that he was indeed trapped.

“Sirius” she hissed, long hair swinging with her head as she faced him. “Who is she?”

Sirius couldn’t help the smirk of amusement he felt blossoming on his lips. “She’s a friend Lils, she needs help so I told her she could crash round mine for a while.”

“Since when do you let women stay at yours for more than an evening?” Lily shot back, glancing at James and Hermione ahead of them. James was chuckling at something he had said and Hermione had sent him a shy smile in return.

“Since she needs help.” Sirius shot back shaking his head, “I’m sure you didn’t miss how small she is?”

Lily faltered, paling slightly. “I did not.”

“Well, she’s on our side here, and while I will explain later exactly what happened, what she needs is some sort of sense of being normal and hanging out in a normal environment for a little while will help her with that. She’s been through the fucking ringer, and just needs some friends.” Sirius explained shortly. He ran a hand through his hair and Lily deflated slightly.

“She is awful skinny, and was she BLEEDING yesterday morning? She looked right terrified to see the two of us there.”

Sirius nodded, and Lily released her death grip to his wrist, her orange and pink nail polish gleamed under the street lamps.

“Ok. I trust you. But you will explain her to us soon.” Lily cautioned.

“Cross my heart Lils.”

“Good.” Lily smiled at him and he wrapped a friendly arm around her waist.

“I think you’ll hit it off with her anyway. She’s as scary as you.” Sirius baited.

“HEY!”

Sirius prepared himself for the inevitable slap on the shoulder, and chuckled lightheartedly when it came.

“I wouldn’t have to be scary if you’d just smarten up Sirius Black!” Lily wailed dramatically.

Sirius grinned at him and she smiled back as she wrapped her own arm around his waist.

“Where’d the fun in that be love?” Sirius asked coyly, shooting her a wink.

“You’re right, if it hasn’t happened yet, why do I bother holding out any hope?” Lily slipped back sardonically.

Sirius barked a laugh and they ran to meet the couple in front of them to pay for their tickets and getting hit by a wave of extra loud music as they did.

* * *

They got their skates and Hermione made short business of tying hers up as she took in the comfortingly familiar atmosphere of the rink. It smelled like sweat and stinky feet, and that dry ice smell from the air conditioners pumping cold air in a mad attempt to keep the heat down. The music was loud the carpet was frayed and there was no way to tell how dirty it was in the dim light. Above the center of the middle of the rink, sat a large mirror ball that spun multi coloured lights around the rink. Speakers so loud the floor vibrated pumped out disco and rock and roll.

The place was packed with skaters of all ages zooming around the rink. To the far corner there was a small concession stand that spewed the smell of a deep fryer. Sweaty bodies lined up for a cold drink and a snack before rolling off to one of the scattered standing tables or a run down table and chairs.

The whole place felt very nostalgic and Hermione sighed deeply, jumping when someone rested their hand on her knee. Lily sat beside her, her skates also already done up, she was smiling slightly before shouting over the loud music, “C’mon ‘Mione, it’s going to take them _ages_ , let’s get on the rink before we have to start baby sitting eh?” she half yelled to he heard over the speakers. She motioned to the two boys who were struggling to get their skates tied, a small smile quirked her lips and she nodded towards Lily, sending her a grin as both girls made it to the rink.

Luckily skating was much like riding a bike and Hermione found herself gliding effortlessly to the music with Lily keeping up beside her. “I forgot how fun this is!” Hermione found herself exclaiming. The loud music and smooth motion kept a lot of excess thoughts from crawling into her thoughts and she took a deep breath, enjoying the speed and the music.

“It’s been a while for me too” Lily exclaimed from beside her. She was smiling at her and Hermione smiled back, taking a corner one foot over another to gain speed, dodging small children on the sides with ease. That was until she noticed some of those struggling children were struggling adult men clinging to the sides of the rink like they were hanging on the precipice of a cliff. Hermione tried to cover her smile as James’ legs slipped from under him and he hung by his arms to the rail, while Sirius took the tiniest of baby steps towards him in an attempt to rescue. Lily on the other hand was openly laughing as she raced to James’ rescue.

Hermione followed behind her, finding it almost impossible to stop the veritable cackles spilling from her gut as she watched children glide effortlessly past the two men flailing about trying to get their footing enough to be able to stand back up.

“I have to say,” James was complaining to Lily as she hauled him up, “this is a stupid sport” he mumbled, “also I don’t appreciate the giggles my flower.”

“Just think of them as pay back for when you collapsed on the quiddich pitch in a fit of giggles when I fell off my broom the first time.”

“That was _yeeeaaars_ ago.”

“and you bring it up every time you’ve had too much to drink!” Lily snapped, her hands on her hips.

“I can’t help it if I found it immediately adorable alright?!”

“Excuses Potter!” Lily exclaimed grabbing his hands and expertly maneuvering herself so she was skating backwards so he could try and balance as they went around the rink. “Lils! Slow down!”

Hermione watched with a small smile as they started around the first corner before turning to Sirius, who was standing watching them as well, his knuckles white as he grasped the side of the rink.

“He’s actually not doing so bad.” Hermione quipped, getting Sirius’ attention.

Sirius smiled ruefully, “he’d do anything for her. Me on the other hand, I feel like my talents are wasted on such a barbari-”

Hermione intentionally crashed into his back with both arms outstretched, succeeding in severing his connection between the wall and his hand, “you better not finish that sentence Sirius, I grew up going to every birthday party in my year at school in places like this. This is my childhood. C’mon.” She grabbed his hand and picked up speed before letting him go. “Watch me” she instructed, she came along side him and showed him how to push his feet out and then back in.

“Right,” she said smirking at how wobbly he was, “you’re getting it, you just have to find the right rhythm.”

Sirius looked up at her and sent her quick grin and she groaned, “yes, sort of like that I suppose.” she allowed. Sirius barked a laugh and quickly spread his arms out to get his balance back. Hermione grinned as she skated backwards, keeping an eye on him. The music was a bit older than what she was used to at the rink but she smiled as “You Should Be Dancing” by the Bee Jees came on.

Grinning she took off around the rink, weaving around the slower skaters. She came up behind Sirius after lapping him and flicked his shoulder before turning around and skating backwards, weaving in and out of some cones that had been put out on one of the straightaways. An older hippie looking man was doing the classic point dance and she shook her head smiling as he complimented her with a “groovy moves sis” as she zoomed past him. She found James by himself hugging the side again and she looked up just in time to be abducted by a cloud of ginger hair.

“You’re amazing!” Lily exclaimed, Hermione smiled despite herself,

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Race ya?”

Hermione didn’t wait to hear the rest, she took off, as Lily did and they took turns weaving between the cones before looping around and racing around the track. They met up with a 2 men hanging off of each other in a sad looking attempt to keep up. “C’mon gents you can do better than that!” Lily exclaimed as they streaked past.

This seemed to perk up at some words of encouragement and James was able to get some speed up and turn a corner, only to be passed by Sirius who seemed to have found his speed as well.

Lily and Hermione stopped to rest on the boards as they watched the duo make their way around the rink. They attempted to race around and James was winning until he turned to gloat and fell down. Sirius took the opportunity to pass him and raced around the corner and towards the two girls.

He was laughing, his eyes sparkled as he heard James rumbling up behind him, and then a look of panic took over “Oi!” He exclaimed as he raced up to them, “I don’t know how to stop!”

Hermione laughed as he came barreling towards her, his panic turning into a smirk as he stretched out his arms. Rolling her eyes she caught him and he collided into her, and they both smacked into the boards.

“Sirius!” Lily exclaimed before James too collided with her going the same speed.

“Right!” James exclaimed ruffling his hair as Lily pouted at him. “I’m ready for a drink and proper footwear.”

“Here here!” Sirius exclaimed, already baby stepping it to the benches on the outside of the rink.

“So much for that” Lily laughed, following the boys out.

Hermione smiled and followed behind the group, wondering how long it had been since she had smiled this much. She didn’t want to remember how long it had been. Her eyes tightened at the thought, and she sighed, feeling bitter as the weight on her chest slowly settled to it’s usual place.

James was sitting untying his skates and Sirius was already in line for some drinks by the time Hermione weaved through the crowd to her little group. It was hard to look at them, looking so young and carefree. It was hard to know they would be murdered in their own home in two years. They truly looked like Harry and Ginny. She sent them a small smile and sat and took her skates off, picking up on the awkward silence of being the new person in the group.

Luckily Sirius came up with some cokes and they made their way back into the parking lot and away from the crowd. James pulled out a bottle of whiskey and Hermione held out her cup gratefully.

Sirius lit a cigarette and they stood in the parking lot in companionable silence. Sirius cleared his throat, “I had a thought”

“That’s a first” James quipped.

“Remus is in town next week right?” Sirius pressed on, seemingly unaffected, stepping up on a parking divider.

“Yeah, Saturday, but I doubt we want to even see him till Monday with how he’s been acting lately.” James answered, shaking his head. Lily nodded looking down.

Hermione took a gulp of her drink and raised her eyebrows. “He hasn’t met Hermione properly yet, so maybe we could have him over to ours? You guys could come?” Sirius puffed his smoke and crossed his arms from his perch on the parking divider, looking like a perched crow. His leather jacket was swung casually over his shoulder. Hermione quirked a smile at his antics, shaking her head at how he could transition to a carefree young adult in the blink of an eye.

James rubbed his chin with his and raised his eyebrows, “What about Pete?”

Sirius waved him off, “he’s off on that work thing remember?”

“Yeah, but he can apparate in. You guys never talk anymore. Did you have a row or something?” James asked pushing Sirius off of his perch playfully.

Sirius shrugged a shoulder, “wouldn’t want to bother him at work” he muttered.

Lily came up beside James and grabbed his hand before he could push Sirius any harder, and James looked down at her before placing a light kiss on her hair.

“We’ll be there.” James agreed, sending Sirius a tight smile. Lily sent Hermione a wink and Hermione only shook her head. Feeling warm from the skating Hermione slid off her jacket and draped it over her arm before sipping her drink again.

“Hermione!” James was staring, his face blanched.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. “What?”

“What happened?” James asked his hand moving to his mouth, Hermione frowned and looked where he was looking, and then realized that he was staring at her scar which was reflecting slightly off of the street lamps above. _Mudblood._

“Oh.” she said finally, “it’s nothing really. No big deal.” She crossed her arms, and felt her face turning red. She glanced from Sirius who looked ready to bolt her out of the situation, to Lily who was white as a ghost.

“That is not nothing!” James roared. His eyes flashed. He took a few steps towards her and gently took both her arms. “This,” he said quietly, looking at her arm and then to her face, “is not nothing.”

“It’s fine really, it was a long time ago. I almost forget I have it most of the time.”

James scoffed, his hands shook with emotion, “no, this is not fine. Who did this to you?!”

Hermione felt tears prick her eyes, her heart thumped and she looked down, shaking her head. “She’s long dead now.” she managed. He was reminding her so much of Harry, she could barely help the tears that leaked down her cheeks. Her nose prickled a warning that they were more to come.

“James.” Lily warned taking a step forward, but looking just as angry.

“Oh love, I’m so sorry.” James stepped back at Hermione’s reaction, running a hand through his hair and immediately disengaging. “Fuck. I didn’t mean to-” He took a deep breath and shook his head, his hair getting under his glasses like Harry’s used to. “It just makes me so mad to see the hate that comes from some of our community, and I can’t believe-” James continued trying to explain himself, but all Hermione could see was Harry. His mannerisms, his temper, his need to correct the unjust.

“Sorry, sorry, I’ll shut up. I just-”

“No.” Hermione choked out, “it’s ok, it’s not that. It doesn’t bother me anymore, really. It’s just-” She sniffled and tears fell down in two twin tracks down her face, her cheeks felt like they were on fire. “You remind me of someone I used to know” she finished. She turned away abruptly and just started walking. She couldn’t seem to make the tears stop falling. It felt like her chest was tearing apart.

She heard James arguing with Sirius, then she heard Lily snapping back at her husband. “No Lils! That could have been any one of our friends. That could have been you. Hate like that cannot be tolerated! I’m sorry I hurt her but I just can’t sit back and watch as this corruption keeps hurting people. Look at her! She must be 6 stone soaking wet for fucks sake!” James yelled. More tears fell down her cheeks and she bit back a sob. How was she supposed to sit back and act like she belonged? Furiously she used her wand to vanish the old school make up from her face. She felt like an impostor.

She heard Sirius’ footsteps following her and she started to run. Embarrassed and hurting she couldn’t seem to make herself stop crying. Suddenly she was feeling incredibly lost and out of place. Here she wasn’t just one of the many with a scar. Here she was just one broken woman in a sea of innocents. She couldn’t do this anymore. She couldn’t be the strong one who didn’t give a shit about anything. She missed her friends. She hated being here knowing that she failed them, knowing that in her time, at least, her fight was over. It was supposed to be over. She had finally made it to the end of her suffering. How many times had she wished it would all just stop. Now here she was back at the beginning. It was a fucking joke. She dropped the jacket because she knew Sirius would stop and pick it up and then darted into the nearest alleyway to disaparate back to Sirius’ flat.


	5. Fix You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed my post last week. I'm sorry. I had a hard time with the second half of this chapter. I'm still not crazy happy with it, but here it is. I wanted a bit of Remus redemption before we get into Regulus nitty gritty in the next chapter. Yes, Regulus nitty gritty in the next chapter :P Thanks for reading, commenting and the kudos. Ya'll are too kind.

“Hermione!” The house echoed with his shout. It was dark and he searched room by room, his hands flying from doorway to door way. It was cold. The house felt foreboding. His hand landed on the handle of his spare room. The handle was freezing. It so cold he retracted his hand immediately like a shock.

 _Wards…_ The air was thick with them. The realization hit him like a smack in the face. He took a deep breath and pulled the door open, his hand blistered with cold.

“Leave Sirius!” she barked even before he got through the door.

What he saw wasn’t even his own house. It looked like the inside of a tent, cots stood in the corner, with a make shift healing station, blankets were stacked, soiled and bloodstained towels beside them. Outside through the plastic windows it was snowing so hard he couldn’t make out anything beyond a flurry of black and white.

Then he spotted her in the corner, curled in a ball, tears streaks stained down her face, her body shook with sobs. He hissed as he pushed through more wards, his skin blistering. She looked up at him, her eyes were so full of sorrow he almost took a step back. “I told you to fuck off” she snarled. Her face was like a shattered mask, going from sorrow to rage with staggered contortion.

“I don’t think so.”

He was hit with a wave of pain as she cast another ward. “They’ll only get stronger.” She stated evenly, in a voice so even and calm he had to blink to make sure it had come from her wracked figure.

“Do your worst.”

He winced as another ward sprung up, impressed and a bit intimidated by how strongly she reacted with wandless magic. His arms blossomed with blood, he gritted is teeth and took another step. “Tell me” he insisted, his voice rough and laced with anger. “You need to tell me Hermione, I’m on your side and if you don’t let anyone in you are going to hurt yourself!”

Again pain ripped through him and he couldn’t help the angry growl that ripped past his lips, “Hermione I don’t give two fucks if you kill me. I was fucking dead already. Scar the ever loving shit out of me. I don’t care. I survived Askaban. I don’t need to be pretty to snap Voldemort’s neck.” He was panting with effort, blood tickled as it dripped down his fingers. He felt his extremities getting cold but it was the silence that hurt the most.

Her head swung down to the floor as she broke again, tears fell silently as she refused to meet his eyes.

“Just tell me” he whispered. He reached out to grab her shoulder but stopped short.

“I was _relieved_ to die Sirius. It was finally _over_.” She snapped, more silent tears fell and he felt a sudden rush of sadness.

He took a deep breath and swallowed “Where are we right now Hermione?” he asked trying to sound calm. Suddenly he was overwhelmed by the smell of smoke.

“The front lines, in our camp” Hemione choked out, her voice replied, sounding clipped and absent.

“Why?”

“Because I deserve this.”

He couldn’t help himself, he pulled her cold form into his, enveloping her in his arms. He felt the moisture of her tears on his arms and felt like he was falling apart too. He held on tighter, trying to hold her tiny form from tearing apart. “You don’t” he whispered truthfully into her hair, his heart breaking.

“We lost Sirius.”

“You came back” he stated fiercely.

“This is my punishment.” she disagreed, pulling meekly away from him, “I’ve failed them all.”

“Why is it all up to you?” he snapped angrily. Heat flashed across his face, and he held her tightly.

“Because I am here, and they are...” Her voice broke and she let out a sob. It silenced everything going on outside into an eerie quiet, where the only sound was her harsh breaths echoing off the inside of the tent.

“Hermione.” he started, trying to sound like the sound of her crying wasn’t tearing at his very being. Trying to sound strong. Trying to sound like he hadn’t been convinced of the same thing since he arrived here after the fight at the ministry.

“Have you ever considered this is on us because we are strong? Because what was taken from us when we were so young is something we can earn back this time?”

Hermione stopped moving, her eyes flashed in anger, “Why do I have to do this again?”

Sirius took a painful inhale. There was a small part of him that wished beyond everything that maybe she would start to feel like home, that if he tried hard enough, maybe this wouldn’t feel like a punishment.

“I don’t know love” was all he could come up with, and even as it passed through is lips he knew it wasn’t enough.

“I’m sorry.” he revised. His chest hurt.

Silence enveloped them, except for the sounds of her harsh breaths mellowing out. She was collecting herself. He could feel it. In a way he wished she wouldn’t. He wished she wouldn’t have to put up a veil in front of him, but he knew it was an impossible situation. She was so used to putting a veil up in front of everyone that no one, save for Harry potentially, could save her from the hell that she had confined herself in.

Another sob broke the silence and he held her tightly to his chest, rocking slightly, fighting his own tears. Someone had to be strong. She was strong every other time. He hadn’t seen her anything but since she arrived here. The very thought amazed him. He had seen her memories. Seen entire families torn apart at the swish of a wand.

Yet here she was, hiding back in the war. The war where she felt her whole world fall apart because she couldn’t stand to live in a place where all her friends were lost.

He wasn’t enough. He would never be enough. This was his hell, he thought. He would happily move back to Azkaban if only he didn’t have to feel this quivering lost soul in his arms right now and feel so lost. A couple dementors held nothing compared to the pain she was feeling in this moment. Fucking life. It never could be easy. It never could leave them the fuck alone.

Anger surged through him. He was going to be enough. He had to. If he wasn’t enough she would never make it here and by Merlin he needed her to make it here. Something had changed inside him. Something he didn’t know he could ever feel again.

The sound of an explosion filled the tent making his ears ring, both of them were rocked to the side as the earth shook.

“Hermione, you have to stop.”

Hermione shook her head, her face buried in his shirt.

“If we can’t do this, than there is no point.” came her muffled response.

The smell of smoke filled the tent, and distant shouting made him sit up a little more to hear where the voices were coming from.

“I have to believe we can do this, because if we don’t I cannot live through a complete re-do. Not with what I know about my future, and yours. There’s nothing we can do about being here now, but there is something we can do about how it all turns out.” Sirius placed a gentle kiss on her hair.

“He sounded so much like Harry... Sirius. How do you do this?” Hermione pulled back and met his eyes, with her wet red ones.

His chest tightened and he hugged her close shaking his head, “I don’t know.”

They sat in silence for a long time until her breathing evened out. “It’s going to be alright love. I know how much they are a like, but with Harry, it just helped me to know that some of James survived.” He spoke to the darkness.

Hermione nodded slowly, “I guess that’s one way of looking at it but-”

“You miss your best friend” he finished for her, resting his chin against her hair.

She took a deep breath, “yeah, but, I’m glad you’re here.” she conceded.

Sirius chuckled lowly and wiped the blood from his wrist.

“Sirius your arms!!” Hermione exclaimed pulling back and taking his hands.

Sirius shrugged, “wards were a bit strong.”

He blinked and they were back in his spare room. The window was open, spilling cold air into the barren space. The wood floor emanated cold through his bare feet. She was already standing.

“Sorry” She apologized shaking her head and pushing the tears from her cheeks, “let me get you something for this.” She fretted over him, pushing up his shirt sleeves and taking her wand out to begin healing charms.

“It’s fine love, really. Don’t worry about me.” He pushed a stray tendril of hair out of her face and pulled her into a tight hug.

“For the record ‘Mione, I’m glad you’re here too.” he whispered truthfully. She pulled back and met his eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck as she did. breathing him in, cloves, smoke and just a hint of the fire whiskey they had indulged in at the roller rink.

Then she leaned in and their lips touched, feather soft, briefly. Then she deepened the kiss and he groaned deliciously, then jerked and immediately pulled away.

“Erm” he stuttered looking at her and then looking away, his hands ran through his hair. “Should we?”

Hermione felt herself flush, “yeah, I wouldn’t mind another drink after all of that” she swallowed hard and glanced at Sirius who was blushing ever so slightly, “and we really should get you cleaned up”

“Drinks sound good” Sirius stated a little huskier than usual as he headed for the door. He stopped when he didn’t hear footsteps following him, and leaned on the door frame.

“’Mione. I know it feels fucked right now. Frankly it is, but it’s going to be alright. I promise.”

She took a deep breath and summoned up the ghost of a smile. He nodded,

“I’ll meet you down stairs.”

* * *

Sirius and Hermione didn’t have much time to talk about the kiss before Sirius was called away for some work with the Order of the Phoenix. In the meantime Hermione wasn’t sure what to think, so she chose not to think about it, instead she had thrown herself into keeping herself fit to duel and researching ideas on how to determine how many horcruxes Voldemort had made for himself.

She had just finished a particularly hard work out and was sitting and eating some dinner on the couch when the fire place flashed on. Hermione perked up thinking that maybe Sirius was coming back, but was surprised when Remus Lupin stepped though the fire instead. He looked tired, and beat up in general. His long hair was mused upwards, seemingly defying gravity. He had a black eye. He was dusting the soot off of his jeans and tshirt when he looked up and spotted her in the corner.

“Oh” he stated taking a step back. “My apologies. I was looking for Sirius.”

Hermione sent him a tight lipped smile and nodded, “I figured. He’s out with The Order for the time being.”

“I will uh, leave you to your dinner.” Remus stated backing off towards the fireplace.

“Wait. There’s lots here, do you want something to eat? Maybe a glass of wine?” Hermione offered. When he sent her a questioning glance, she shrugged a shoulder, “looks like you could use it”

Remus shook his head, “I doubt you want to spend much time with me after what I did.” He stated gravely.

Hermione shook her head, “it’s fine, honestly, an easy mistake. I wasn’t in good shape at that point.” She pulled out the chair beside her, “here, let me get you a plate. Sit” she encouraged.

“Are you sure, I-”

“Sit!” Hermione insisted, the ends of her lips tugged up. “You’re worse than Sirius.” She mumbled.

She poured him a glass of wine first and then piled a plateful of pasta for him, setting it in front of him gingerly.

“Thanks” Remus, sat down and immediately started eating like he hadn’t seen food in days.

Hermione discreetly preformed some diagnostic charms, and gently set a healing potion beside the glass of wine. He looked up at her questioningly but didn’t comment.

“just got home?” she asked taking up her fork and having a couple more bites of pasta.

He nodded, “was a bit of a rough trip.” he stated between bites.

“Sign of the times.” Hermione agreed, trying not to ask too many questions. “I expect Sirius will be back late tonight.” She added after a moment.

Remus looked up after his food was almost gone, obviously feeling a little better, “you’re staying with him then?” he asked.

Hermione nodded, “yeah. Circumstances are a bit strange, but we’re figuring it out.” she stated.

Remus chuckled softly, glancing up at her, “sign of the times.” He repeated from under a fringe of hair. His eyes roved from her sweaty post work out condition, to the glass of wine, and then finally the large tomb on the table in front of her. He took another bite and then gingerly picked up the book, making a “hm” as he saw the title.

“This is good, but have you read Hanson’s Detecting the Magical Misuse?” He asked. Hermione shook her head.

“I haven’t.”

“It’s gotten me through a few scrapes. I’m right awful at potions but it’s got a couple diagnostic charms that have come in very handy.” he explained placing the book down. When he noticed Hermione’s interest he smiled. “I’ll lend it to you if you like.” He motioned towards the stack of books she had sitting beside the one that was open, “seems you’re doing a bit of light reading.” he joked.

“I’ve got an active interest in some diagnostic charms.” Hermione agreed chuckling herself, “unfortunately there doesn’t seem to be a whole lot of information in what I would like to know specifically.”

Remus nodded, smiling, “specifics make research hard sometimes.”

Hermione stretched and took a sip of wine and glanced at the young man beside him. With food he seemed to have perked up quite a bit, he was thin but his colour was good after the potion. He looked a lot younger than the Remus of her time ever did. His green eyes sparkled with curiosity as he perused the table of contents on the book she had been reading. He had a long wave of sandy coloured hair that he was constantly pushing out of his eyes and a couple large scars on his arms. Not nearly as stretched thin or scarred as her old professor, but with the same amount of intellect and thirst for knowledge.

“I hope it’s not too forward, but are you alright? Your eyes are red.” He asked the question seriously, but softly. Her hands went to her red, swollen eyes and she smiled, shaking her head.

“Yes, sorry. I wasn’t really expecting visitors. It’s been a rough couple of days. I’m just trying to adjust to living here.” She felt a blush heat her cheeks and sighed.

He cleared his throat, “I’m sure I didn’t help with that much. Honestly, I know you said it was fine but that was not me at all the other night. I really am sorry.”

Hermione waved her hand dismissively. “It’s fine, I’m just missing my friends, and to be completely honest with you, I’m going a little crazy lying low in this place.”

He sent her a questioning gaze, obviously curious for more context but he took a deep breath,“Is there anything I can help with?” he asked genuinely and she smiled, stretching her hand over her head before puffing out a sigh.

“I just need to blow off some steam.” she stated shaking her head. A thought struck her and she smiled slowly. “I hear,” Hermione started tentatively, “you might be a match for me dueling wise.”

Remus perked up, looking surprised as he glanced over at her. He shrugged self consciously a goofy smile lighting his features.

“Sirius is right shit at it” Hermione continued, winning over a loud laugh from the werewolf. “I’ve been trying to find someone who can keep up.” Hermione finished.

Remus shook his head, “so now you want me to fight you. You’re a strange witch, you know that?”

Hermione shook her head, “we can make it interesting if you want.” she offered grinning.

Remus snorted, and stood up, “Right, ok, I’ll bite. I win, you tell me exactly why you are here and what you are researching.”

Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him, “you waste no time do you?”

He smiled sweetly at her, tucking his arms behind him and rocking on his heels. His tall lanky body swinging elastically as he rocked.

Hermione stood as well, draining her glass and placing it on the table with a clunk, “I win you let me borrow that book right away.”

Remus raised both eyebrows, “that’s it?”

“And a bar of Honey Dukes chocolate. The good stuff.” Hermione added, knowing full well he probably had a large stash hidden somewhere in the proximity of said book.

He surprised her when he reached into his jeans pocket and came out with a full bar. He set it on the table between them with an audible clunk and Hermione blinked, trying to hold back a laugh. Remus held out his hand for them to shake, not hiding his smug confidence very well, “deal.” he stated. They shook and backed off, cleaning a space in the living room big enough so they could throw some spells around.

When they were done re arranging, Hermione smiled and cocked her head to the side “couple silencing charms and an unbreakable charm should do it, yes?”

Remus shrugged and she waved her wand. “Right, ready?” She asked when she was finished.

“When you are.” he countered.

Hermione didn’t even blink as she sent a stunning charm at him, his eyes widened as he stepped aside to dodge and counter with an expelliarmus.

“Don’t go easy” Hermione warned. She countered and rapid fired 2 curses and a jinx.

She watched his posture changed and knew she had him interested.

They danced through the living room, moving rapidly, countering and dodging at an almost instinctual level. Behind her an explosion sounded down the hallway and a small fire started and she cast a counter before putting the fire out with wandless magic. He ducked and rolled out of the way, crashing into the couch. Sweat glistened off of the both of them and they took an unspoken pause to get collected.

“You’re good.” Remus panted pushing the couch out of the way.

Hermione smiled at him, “I had a good teacher.” She took a deep breath “I have to tell you something. I wasn’t going to, but I think it’s for the best.”

He raised his eyebrows at the sudden change of mood but played along, he dodged a stunning charm and countered as she continued the duel.

“I’m not from this timeline.”

Remus stopped, narrowly dodging another spell. “Merlin it sounds stupid saying it out loud.” Hermione groaned.

“It sounds insane...”

The fireplace turned green as Sirius stepped out looking like he fell down a muddy hill and hit every rock on the way down.

He took in the destroyed living room and his two sweaty beat up looking friends with a serene look, and shoved his hands in his pockets, “Fucking can’t leave you guys alone without you trying to kill each other.” He took a couple steps to the table, flung himself into a chair and grabbed the chocolate bar sitting on top of it. He unwrapped it and snapped the end off of the bar. Muddy boots rested on the coffee table and he regarded the two over them.

“Sirius.” Hermione started, “I’m telling him.”

Sirius glanced at her, then back at Remus and took a bite of the chocolate.

“Figured you might. Wasn’t counting on my drapes being on fire at the time, but” he raised his shoulder and let it fall in a shrug.

Remus swiveled around and indeed the drapes were burning a black line of soot up the wall. He put them out with a muttered charm.

“Voldemort wins, I’m not going to let that happen.” Hermione stated lamely. Remus sunk to the floor and they explained. They told him that she had arrived with a time turner and had known Sirius from the future. They stayed away from specifics but they told him how awful the future turns out, how the horcruxes were the key to making sure Voldemort would be stopped.

* * *

“So, where you came from I taught you how to duel?” Remus asked finally. It was almost dawn, the horizon was getting light and the three of them were sitting on the small deck outside of the kitchen. They had laid out a blanket and opened the windows of the house so all the smoke would clear out. The last of the stars were winking out of sight above them, and the birds were starting their morning chorus.

“I tell you my whole story and you get I taught you how to duel from that _Professor?”_ Hermione asked incredulously. Sirius chuckled behind his hand.

“Well if I taught you how to duel technically, I would have won our bet either way.” Remus stated matter of factly.

Hermione scoffed, “you taught me how to duel, and I perfected it.” She stated coyly. She laid back with her arms behind her head, “besides, you were never going to win.” She reached for one of the biscuits they had sitting near by and munched on it tiredly.

“I beg to differ.” Remus stated looking insulted.

“Rematch?” Hermione challenged.

Remus yawned, stretching, “soon.” he promised.

“You alright?” she asked him.

He shrugged, “it’s a lot to take in. Even more to believe.” he stated truthfully.

Hermione nodded, “You’re telling me.” she agreed.

“But,” Remus stated reaching for the roll of cookies, “you would have to be insane to make up a story like that.”

Sirius chuckled, “so unbelievable it’s believable.” He was watching as the sun crested over the horizon. They listened as he took a deep sigh of fresh morning air. When he was finished he turned to them. “Coffee.” he stated.

“Coffee.” Remus agreed nodding. Hermione nodded as well.

Sirius grinned and pointed at Remus, “black?” he asked, and Remus shook his head grinning before pointing at Sirius, “Black” he stated seriously, he pointed at himself, “2 sugars.”

Hermione grinned shaking her head at their antics, “I’ll help.” she volunteered getting up slowly. She stretched out her back with a pop and followed Sirius to the kitchen.

“That went… Better than I thought” Sirius stated, a smile playing on his lips.

Hermione chuckled, “guess it didn’t help that we were in the middle of a duel when you showed up.”

“It was slightly concerning.” Sirius admitted measuring out grounds from a bag he kept in the freezer. She reached out and wiped the dirt off of his cheek.

“how was the rest of your night?” she asked quietly. He met her eyes and a smile quirked at his lips. His large hand reached to cover her smaller one, his lion ring glinting off of the light of dawn. The kettle started to whistle. He blinked slowly and pulled his hand down before turning to the coffee.

“It was, fine. Couple patrols, rolled into a couple death eaters outside of a farm. Got into a bit of a fight.” He stated as he stirred the french press.

Hermione frowned at his back, feeling conflicted. She caught herself before she caught his shoulder, her front teeth tucked over her bottom lip and she reached to grab the sugar and a couple mugs.

They took their burdens back outside only to be greeted by the quiet snores of a worn out werewolf. Remus’ head was lolled back, his lanky arms draped one behind his head and the other across his stomach, still grasping his snack. Sirius grinned and stooped down to pluck the half eaten biscuit from Remus’s hand before turning around.

“Aww ‘Mione,” he stated, his eyes sparkling as he turned to face her, “you tuckered the poor bloke out!” he exclaimed in a whisper yell.

Hermione snorted “I did catch him straight from the pack.” she admitted guiltily.

Sirius barked a laugh and quickly levitated his friend into the house, “you’re a right drill Sargent” he teased dropping the coffee off on the kitchen table.

Hermione shook her head, suddenly feeling as tired as Remus looked. “We could probably all use a good sleep after last night.” She admitted.

Sirius’ reply echoed from down the hall where he was setting his friend down in the spare room, “sir yes sir!”

A smile ghosted across her face as she shook her head. She put a stasis charm on the coffee and rubbed her hands across her tired eyes. She made her way to her bedroom by feel alone, her eyes felt too heavy to keep open.

“Good night Sirius” she stated, not bothering to bite back a yawn. the door latched behind her with an echoing click and she was asleep before she had a chance to pull the blankets over her.

* * *

Sirius lowered Remus onto the bed and he mumbled as he felt the bed below him, “Pads?”

“Yeah Moony?” Sirius answered shaking his head at the tired form in front of him.

“I know you stole my biscuit.”

Sirius snorted, “go to sleep Moons.”

“She was going to beat me. The day after the moon.” Remus groaned, he placed a thin arm over his eyes in mock shame.

Sirius chuckled at his friend, “she’s strong mate, she doesn’t look it, but when she got here she shouldn’t even have been walking. Broken ribs, a broken arm, head trauma, not to mention a curse wound the size of a bloody quaffle. You saw her, that was AFTER the first aid.” Sirius ran a hand through his hair tiredly and sat on the edge of the bed, “also she says she was fighting 3 days before she made it here, she had to detox. Her body was throwing sparks of magic off of it. Almost set my jacket on fire.” Sirius took a deep breath and glanced over at his friend, “I wasn’t sure if she was going to make it” he admitted.

Remus uncovered his eyes and glanced at his friend, his eyebrows raised, “if it gets that far they usually don’t. The only ones I’ve heard of to survive are-”

“Grindelwald and Dumbledore.” Sirius finished. Remus nodded, yawning. He snuggled under the blankets like a toddler.

“Gotta train harder, s’going to win all my chocolate.” Remus mumbled sleepily.

Sirius snorted, “g’night Moony” he said, getting up off the bed and closing the door quietly behind him.


	6. Redemption Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose I should warn you of adult happenings in this chapter... So consider yourself warned. That being said, enjoy this big beefy chapter. I'm taking next week off to play some catch up. NOT TO WORRY though, I have an ending planned for this story (it's pretty kick ass in my opinion too), I just have a rather large gap between now and then I need to work on filling. Which I will. Thanks for the kudos and comments! Enjoy and talk to ya'll in March!!

Hermione woke early that morning. She had a specific goal for the day and it didn’t take her long to get going. Slippers shielded her bare feet from the cold floor and she sipped from a chipped mug before setting it down on the work bench, careful to put it as far away from her brewing components as possible. She had one month minus a day to get the potion ready for Remus to try it for the first time, and she was determined to start as soon as possible. She couldn't bare thinking about Remus having to survive one more lunar cycle without Wolfsbane. She bit her lip thoughtfully, stopping her muscle memory from continuing to make the potion her usual way.

If he had full control of the wolf he was going to get caught by the pack, and that would be deadly. A sigh pushed through her and she sipped the coffee again, before picking up her quill and scribbling some notes beside the cauldron. She would have to make it so he could witness what Moony was doing, but not be able to control it. At least for the first couple times so he could learn how to act appropriately. It was going to be hard for him.

Annoyance bristled at her and she placed the mug down again, tearing her eyes away from the notes to look out the window where sunlight was peaking through the heavy London clouds. It was going to rain tonight. She tapped her finger against the table and tried to think of how she could get around paralyzing him inside the wolf, but she didn’t see any other option.

Remus had no idea yet, she didn’t want to tell him until she had a finished potion. She was pretty sure that he wasn’t going to believe her anyway until he took it and learned for himself and she didn’t want him stressing for a whole month before the time came.

Hermione heard Sirius get up and sighed again, that was a whole other problem. She heard his bare feet approaching and turned to see him appear in the doorway. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and her eyes roved his bare chest unconsciously. He smiled at her, clutching his own cup of coffee.

“Morning.” He husked. His eyes followed her gaze and his lips quirked slightly.

Hermione smiled at him and turned around to finish cutting her ingredients. “Morning.” She answered with a smile when she was no longer facing him. She cleared her throat slightly, trying to shake off her blush.

“I’m brewing a Wolfsbane potion.” She stated casually.

Sirius hmmed and came up behind her, “I didn’t know you could.”

She nodded towards her notes, “I took over after Snape killed Dumbledore. Remus didn’t trust him with it any more and I wanted a challenge. It only took a few times for me to memorize” Hermione explained. She leaned back onto him and he held her close.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked quietly after a short silence. He was obviously not talking about the potion.

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head, “not really, I-”

“Fuck”

Sirius pulled away, and confused, Hermione turned to see him pull off his ring, “that gets hot!” he exclaimed as he retreated into the hallway. His bare back twisted as he hunched over to read the message. His small shoulder tattoo flashed in the sunlight as she waited patiently for him to read the message

“Shit, Hermione, he’s going on Halloween.” Sirius turned, his face a picture of concern.

“This is actually happening” he stated running a hand through his hair. “We’re going to do this.” Worry stretched his eyes and paced across the room.

“I better start the potion” Hermione stated, pushing the wolfsbane aside.

Sirius shook his head, “right. Well he picked a good night anyway, no one will notice he’s gone.” Sirius sighed. “He’s going to need a disguise, and a way to block them from tracking him. I had an idea, but it’s not going to work right away. He’ll have to hide out here for a few weeks until they really stop tracking him. Once they assume he’s dead he should be fine. Most tracking spells are identical to what we used on the Marauders map.” Sirius stopped and looked at Hermione who nodded.

“They will track whereabouts in real time. It’s easy enough to trick that the same way we locked the map. It’s old magic that we have to be careful to be thorough because every family seems to have a different way of doing it. The Black family clock is linked directly to the individual’s blood itself. I suspect it’s the same for the Dark Mark. We are going to have to do some tricky blood magic to shield him from prying eyes. I did the same thing when I left Grimmuald for the last time. Used James as an example. It’s a complicated spell, but instead of showing as me the spell is tricked into seeing James.”

“Use me, I don’t even exist in this timeline.” Hermione offered.

Sirius nodded. “Thanks.”

Hermione walked over and handed him back his forgotten coffee, “Halloween is tomorrow,”

“I know.” his voice was elsewhere and she glanced up at him. He was staring at his ring.

“We have lots of work to do yet. Ask him where to meet him.”

Sirius nodded absentmindedly and she sighed.

“I need to go take care of some things. I will be be back later tonight yeah?” He said finally, snapping back to motion.

“yeah, alright. Just...” Hermione put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from leaving the room, “be careful ok?”

Sirius blinked, “yeah.” he said scratching his goatee.

* * *

It had been hours, she had waited patiently at first, working on the potion she would need to heal Regulus, but now she was beginning to worry. Sirius had left on his motorcycle of course and she secretly applauded herself for having put a tracking spell on the vehicle weeks before. It was past sunset and the rains had moved in as expected. Apprehensive, she apparated near where her tracker was telling her and walked in. She found the bike parked on a curb, still ticking as it cooled off and her eyes widened in the darkness to make out as much as they could. This was a place she didn’t recognize and she wondered what he was doing here.

Rain drizzled down quietly over the field of overgrown grass. It was fully dark now. The thick dark clouds having eaten up any light that may remained from the sunset. Light from far off street lamps only reached far enough to project great dark shadows as feet to the hulking stones laid in orderly rows through the grass.

He was perched on a particularly large stone with a cigarette lit and glowing in his hand. Smoke curled above him briefly before it was swept away by the unrelenting deluge of water coming from the blackness above. Water dripped down the zippers on his jacket and down tendrils of his long hair. He had one knee tucked under him and the other foot planted on the earth. Other than the smoke, he was completely motionless.

Hermione let out a breath she hadn’t realized that she was holding and started to quietly move towards him, her pant legs shushed quietly against the damp grass. The feeling brought back memories of running through country fields as a child after a night rain. The smell of the fresh chlorophyll that the bruised grass emitted was like a balm as she ran through a world transformed by the magic of rain.

Hermione breathed in the same smell now and let it calm her tense shoulders as she turned her attention back to the dark form of Sirius Black. Worry pulled her more quickly towards him and finally she reached out and grabbed his shoulder. His black leather jacket felt impossibly cold under her bare hand.

He didn’t even flinch. Didn’t even try to turn around. “Congratulations, you found me.” He deadpanned. He lifted the cigarette to his lips and took a drag. His exhale ghosted into dark oblivion.

“What are you doing out here?” Hermione asked quietly.

His lips quirked upwards as he watched it dissappear, when it was gone he stretched his arm out and slicked his hair back, “Brooding.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m old and that’s what old people do.” he answered matter of factly.

“You wanna try that again _grandpa_?” Hermione asked nudging him over so she could squeeze beside him on the top of the stone.

He sighed, “This Halloween is exactly two years from today that homicidal fuck kills my best friends.”

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, “and, I’m here,” he motioned to the two stones directly ahead of them. Hermione couldn’t make out the names, it was too dark, “to promise, my real mum and dad that I won’t let that happen again.” he explained, his shoulders slumping inwards.

Hermione cast a quick lumos and sure enough the stones directly in front of them were those of Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. She let in a quick breath before putting the light out again. “It won’t get to that point.” She said trying to meet his eyes.

His lips were a resolute line but his eyes held veiled pain she had come to recognize. She reached her hand across his lap and laced her cold fingers with his warm ones. He looked at her then, with surprise but also something she couldn’t put her finger on. He bumped his shoulder gently against hers and she rested her head back down on it, his hand was warm and she closed her eyes as she let the warmth spread through her body. Wet leather mixed with that wet greenery smell and they sat in companionable silence.

“We didn’t have you last time,” he whispered into her hair, softly.

Hermione pulled away and sat up feeling uncomfortable before hardening her eyes. Silver met chocolate as electricity shot through her spine, “you don’t need me Sirius, they would have lived with just you.”

Sirius’ eyes softened, and he reached out to brush off a rain drop that threatened to trickle down her cheek with the rough pad of his thumb, “but I wouldn’t have.” he stated earnestly; as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hermione felt a blush spread across her cheeks but he had turned away before he noticed. He looked up at the sky, rain falling on his face and sighed deeply his back to her.

“Hermione,” he blurted out sounding frustrated. He turned around, his eyes locking with hers, full of uncertainty, “can we do this?” he looked haunted, he pulled his hands through his hair and took a step towards her. He was so close she could smell his aftershave and feel his gray eyes smoldering into hers. She shuddered at his gaze, feeling heat spread down her body. Her heart thumped. She took a breath in to steady herself. “What Sirius?” she asked quietly, refusing to break eye contact.

She jerked when he pulled her to him and crushed her in a deep kiss. Her head swam as he pulled her away, looking deeply and almost desperately into her eyes again. “This?” he asked breathlessly.

She looked at him then and need overcame her. She grabbed him by the jacket and jerked him back to her, so close their foreheads almost touched. Smirking at his look of surprise. “Finally.” She breathed before returning the kiss. His arms twisted around her body and she felt herself relax, like she had come home. Her hand snaked its way through his long hair. Godric he felt good. She met his eyes and smirked when she realized he was smiling.

“What?”

He grinned shaking his head, “I’ve never been so afraid to kiss a bird before.” He admitted. With a deep sigh she leaned into him, the warmth of his chest spreading across her cold body.

He pulled away first, just far enough so they could look into each other’s eyes and he studied her seriously. “Are you sure you want this love?” he asked his voice barely above a whisper.

She nodded and his arms tightened around her, “this old broken man?” he continued shaking his head in disbelief. She smiled.

“Only if you want this starved, battle scarred, warrior.”

His jaw worked, clearly disagreeing with her statement.

She reached for him, “I want this. I’ve wanted this for a long time now.”

He stood where he was, shaking his head in disbelief. “Fuck… What are we waiting for then?!” A grin spread across his face and he popped his helmet on her head.

“Oh no Sirius, I will not get on that flying-”

Sirius held up a hand and she stopped, her fists on her hips. A smile played on his lips as he snapped his fingers and a pop sounded from the direction his bike was parked. “She can take herself home.” Sirius explained crossing his arms.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow, “She?”

“Layla”

“Your motorbike is named Layla?”

“Course, every bike should have a stripper name” Sirius countered wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She shook her head and he chuckled quietly at her response. Then she felt the familiar tug on her navel as Sirius aparated them back to his apartment.

He stood by the window, silhouetted in moonlight. The curtains rose and fell with the cool, spicy night air and his eyes smoldered holes into her. They stood there motionless for what felt like ages, and then he took a step forward and then another. He wrapped his arms around her slowly his forehead touching hers. She felt his erection against her leg through his jeans and immediately felt herself warm. His gray eyes melted into hers and he examined her seriously for a moment, _asking permission…_ She nodded and was pushed against the nearest wall in a bruising kiss. She let out a small yelp of surprise and he growled in response, his lips finding her sharp collar bone, his tongue swirling across it deliciously. His hands cushioned her bum and then made their way to the front of her dress. He toyed with the elastic of her knickers, pushing his hip against hers so his cock ground into her front.

She moaned, her hips bucking as he found a nipple and popped it into his mouth, sucking. She reached down to his trousers and pulled down the zipper. His kisses slowed as he pushed into her hand. She found his cock already glistening with pre cum and circled her thumb around it, causing his legs to shake. “Hermione…” he hissed, he kissed her hard and met her eyes, “you’re going to regret that love.”

He lifted her easily and plopped her down on the bed. She squirmed under his hold as he pushed her dress up and toyed with her panties, a smooth wet tongue darting between the insides of both thighs. “Sirius...” she sighed, he kissed her mound his hands drawing circles on her wet thighs,

“yes love?” he asked innocently teasing her with his tongue, she shuddered,

“Please?”

“Ever the rule follower aren’t you?” he mumbled pushing her bucking hips down, her fists clenched the sheets as she tried to kick up.

He chuckled huskily.

“Fuck me.” she demanded.

“Language love”

“Fuck you”

He chuckled pulling himself over her and circling her with his legs, his hair tickled as it fell on her stomach and he slowly peeled off the dress. “That’s my girl.”

his tongue drew a circle on her jutting hips and his fingers played on the edges of her cunt. She growled, her hands darting to his shirt first, stripping him of it in a practiced motion. The pants came next, as she undid his fly and pushed them down with her legs. His dick looked painfully red and she reached towards him. Before she could make it she was pushed back down.

She moaned as two fingers penetrated her, his thumb ran slowly down her core and she cried out, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. He chuckled above her before lowering down again, his soft tongue lapped languidly down her core and she shuddered. “Godric Sirius-” he penetrated her with his tongue again and she felt her core tighten her body screaming for more. “Fuck...” he sucked on her clit and she saw stars.

She reached down for him, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him up into a deep kiss, her body screaming for more. She used the opportunity to grasp her hand along his length, his body went rigid as she started pumping slowly, he hissed as she tightened her grasp and kissed him hard, their teeth mashing together. She pushed him to his back and moved down his body. “Monie I”

“Shh” she licked the length of his shaft to silence him, his hips bucked and she could not remember wanting anyone more then she did in that moment, she took him in her mouth and sucked until his thighs trembled. Her hand reached up and gently cupped him and he hissed, grabbing her with whatever strength he hand and swapping their places again.

“You’re going to regret that,” he growled into her ear, nibbling her ear and plunging into her hot core. It felt so good she cried out before biting her lip, it was like coming home. She looked up and saw his eyes boring into hers. His jaw locked. She moved her hips and that was it, he started pumping in and out of her. His lips flying up and down her neck, and his fingers trailed down her rib cage. Her eye lids fluttered. She moaned as he slowed to meet her eyes.

The tension in her coiled and coiled and until it snapped. She gasped as she saw stars and he moaned his response, his cock pulsating in her as she wrapped both legs around him and pulled him in. “Fuck Moine.” he husked, his eyes so dark they were black. He rolled her so he they were lying facing each other intertwined. Hermione smirked at him, his long hair had fallen into his eyes casually and he smiled back. “That was...”

She reached out and flipped his hair out of his eyes as his feet rubbed against hers. Then she leaned in and placed a gently kiss on his lips, her eyes meeting his. “Again?” She asked.

He barked a rough laugh and scooped her into his arms, planting kisses on her collarbone and she couldn’t help the laugh that burst from her. “Yes love!” he exclaimed exuberantly.

* * *

“Right, I’ve got to go meet him then.” Sirius scuffed his boots on the wooden floor, looking uncomfortable.

“I’ll be ready when you bring him back.” Hermione met his eyes and he nodded once. The silence stretched between them with unspoken words.

“Don’t do anything stupid. It’s going to be hard, but one person has to drink it all themselves.”

“What if we don’t make it in time?” his voice was soft and she looked up. Her hand reached and took his arm.

“You will. You’re going there to help him Sirius, and you will.”

“Right, I mean, I’ve had bad nights of drinking myself, it can’t be too much worse right?” Sirius chucked and Hermione frowned but said nothing.

“Come back safe and we’ll save him together alright?”

Sirius nodded once and squeezed her hand once before turning to the fire place. Cringing slightly, he yelled “Grimmuald Place”, and was gone in a puff of ash.

* * *

Hermione waited by the fire place for many hours, her potion was prepped and ready to be administered as soon as the pop of an aparation echoed through the dark house. She sat with a book open on her lap, but worry distracted her from the words on the page. Restlessly she paced the room, casting and recasting the wards she had put up to shield them from anyone or anything that may be tracing the whereabouts of the two brothers. Doubling, tripling and quadrupling the layers of spells that only needed one to be just effective, until the wards themselves felt palpable on her skin.

Ward after ward, until it became a study on how many she could cast without blocking Sirius or Regulus out. Her were eyes glued to the clock as it’s arms moved with agonizing slowness, worry chipped away at her thoughts. Finally at four hours she summoned a map and cast a charm to locate Sirius, frustrated when it showed only exactly where she knew the cave to be. It did show that he was alive however, and that brought her at least a little bit of solace.

She had just poured herself a second glass of fire whiskey when the sound of someone aparating in startled her. Sirius was clutching the unconscious body of Regulus in his arms, both were deathly pale. Hermione rushed to make room on the couch and Sirius placed the body down silently, his eyes begging her to do something. Stress and fatigue plagued his features, pulling his skin into the ghosts of the lines she remembered from the past. Regulus was barely breathing and she leaped into action. She took his pulse and administered a vial of potion through a needle she had prepared.

“Shit, it’s not working fast enough” Hermione hissed, running a hand through her hair and closing her eyes.

“We need to do something.” Sirius countered frantically, looking from her to him. He dropped to his knees beside his brother.

“he needs to wake up and drink some water or he’s going to die.” Hermione hissed, more to herself then anyone else.

Hermione summoned some ice water and splashed it on Regulus’ motionless form. Regulus woke up gasping, and Hermione helped him sit up and pressed a glass to his lips. He drank greedily even though he was still barely conscious, and then almost immediately passed out again. Hermione took a couple deep breaths and took in the black stain of the poison potion going down the front of Regulus’ finely pressed shirt.

“He’ll sleep for a while, then when he wakes up he needs to drink this,” Hermione motioned towards a large goblet of potion sitting on the table, “on his own will power, that will bind the potion in his veins and keep the poison from spreading through his body. Then he’ll have to take the same potion twice a day for the rest of his life.” Hermione turned towards Sirius who was sitting by the couch, his head in his hands.

“Sirius.”

He looked up, his eyes haunted.

“It’s important he drinks it on his own will power, if he doesn’t the spell won’t take, and the poison will kill him. He has to want to live, even though he might not want to after tonight.”

Sirius nodded and Hermione slid down beside him, “hey,” she whispered, she searched for and grabbed his black stained hand, “the hard part is over, he’s here and safe and you are too.”

“He begged me to kill him Hermione. He told me what my mother did to him. What Vold-” His voice faltered and rage flashed in his grey eyes like lightning, “what Voldemort made him do.” he finished, “and I was too blind, too… _stupid_ to see that he was better than that!” He stood in one motion, tearing his hand away and whipping his arm across the table and breaking the tumbler she had just poured. It smashed against the wall sending glass and whiskey everywhere. He pulled the locket out of his pocket and smashed it on to the table as well.

“Sirius!” Hermione exclaimed, “you saved him, he’s safe here for now. Last time wasn’t like this. Last time he had an insane house elf and a hope that one day the locket would be found and destroyed. You couldn’t have known...”

“If I wasn’t such a self absorbed fuck-”

“You would be there” Hermione exclaimed pointing at the motionless body on the couch, “and neither of you would have escaped your family legacy!” Hermione finished angrily. She grabbed both his arms and pulled him to her, “Listen to me Sirius,” she hissed, “we can fix it from here.” she finished quietly. Her eyes met his and she held him, trying to read his thoughts in his expression before finally pulling him into a hug. His breathing slowed and she held him to her for a moment longer before releasing him.

“Take a shower, get some sleep if you can.” She suggested, although it came out as more of an order. Her tone was direct byproduct of her time at war, one she wasn’t sure how to feel about yet. His shoulders sagged slightly, “he’ll be asleep for a couple hours and you could use some rest too. I’ll keep an eye on him” she promised, softly this time..

Sirius opened his mouth to argue and she cut him off, “let me do this” she finished.

“Fine.” he relented, crossing his arms, “just a shower.”

Hermione nodded and he turned and started towards the bathroom, before stopping in the doorway. “Thank you” he rasped, almost too quietly to hear, before continuing on.

Hermione took a deep breath. “don’t thank me yet,” she whispered, too quiet for him to hear as she focused her attention back onto his brother.

She scourified the mess on the floor and took another sip of whiskey before sitting across from Regulus and sighing deeply. Listening to the sounds of the water turning on in the bathroom and Sirius padding barefoot through the house.

Regulus looked different when he wasn’t disguised as someone else. His hair was the same deep ebony black as his brother’s, but cut shorter and styled with a small amount of gel. His jaw bone was sharper and ended in a more rounded chin. He was skinny, and shorter than his brother. Just a kid really. She bit her lip in worry, he was as pale as a corpse and breathing shallowly. His eye lids twitched as he slept.

She watched Regulus’ breathing carefully, a yawn biting at her as she listened to the water shut off and Sirius getting dressed and then moving back into the living room, bringing with him the smell of soap. He raised his eyebrows at her, his long wet hair dripping onto the simple cotton t shirt he had pulled on and she shook her head, “nothing yet.”

“Right.” He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and poured himself one, before sinking into the couch beside her. They sat in pensive silence for a moment as the first gray light of dawn started filtering through the curtains, both watching the still form in front of them breathe ragged breaths. Hermione kept her anxious game of wards still raging in her head as she listened to Sirius’ breathing slowly even out as he fell into a fitful sleep, his head resting on his shoulder. Hermione quirked a smile and got up of the couch, summoning a blanket to cover him with.

“Do you love him witch?”

Hermione was startled to hear the youngest Black from across the room.

“He drives me insane sometimes” she answered turning to meet eyes almost identical to his brothers.

“But”

Hermione frowned at the young man’s observational skills, “yes,” she admitted looking down, “I believe I do.”

Regulus hummed, his eyes fluttered open and closed.

“Stay awake.” Hermione instructed, “you need to drink this to finish the spell. It will stop the poison from spreading.”

“I don’t want it.”

“You’ll die quickly if you don’t drink it.”

“Good riddance then.” Regulus sounded dismissive even close to death, and Hermione’s anger sparked.

“He went with you to save you Deatheater.” She bit angrily.

“I was never meant to be saved and you know it.” Regulus snapped feebly.

“What do I know?” Hermione asked.

“If I live what kind of life will I have? A blood traitor on the run, hiding from both the Order and the Death Eaters.”

“It won’t be like that for long.”

“And how would you know that?”

“I won’t let it. I will not stand for Voldemort being anything but dead and buried by the time I’m finished with him. So help me Merlin.”

“Words.” Regulus scoffed, wincing in pain, “idealist Gryffindor musings with no real substance. You will die like the rest of them.”

“So why try and destroy the locket then?” Hermione asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Regulus was quiet for a moment, “I wouldn’t expect you to understand.”

“You wanted to do one good thing before giving up completely. You wanted control. You hoped that maybe someday, someone would find the locket and understand what Voldemort was doing with his soul. You hoped to be the first step.”

Regulus stayed silent, his brows knit together in anger and confusion.

“Drink the potion.”

Regulus was silent.

“Drink it.” Hermione insisted.

He moved his head away, even dying, he still managed to look haughty and bored.

“You were the first step, don’t pussy out and make it your last. You have more to offer this war than what you’ve given, and if you offer it you get to see how it all turns out”

Regulus hissed a sigh, “ _If_ it all turns out girl.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “you speak like you’re my senior Black. I’ve got a thing or two up my sleeve that would knock you to the ground. You let me worry about IF it all turns out. Stop playing the victim defeatist and get your fucking life back _._ ” Hermione snapped.

“You sound like one of them.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes and held out the cup, “I’m trying to save your life. They were trying to use it.”

Regulus let out a deep sigh and grabbed the cup, “you’re probably going to regret it.”

“Probably” Hermione agreed with a rueful smile as she watched him drink. “Get some sleep now. You can complain all you want tomorrow.”

A groan sounded from the couch as Sirius stirred awake, “ugh, don’t give him _permission_ ‘Mione.”

“Too late brother.” Was Regulus’ quiet reply as he fell into a deep sleep.

When she was sure that he was asleep she turned to Sirius. “How long were you awake?” she demanded.

Sirius didn’t move from his position on the couch, his eyes were still closed when his shoulder raised and fell in a shrug.

“Sirius.” Hermione warned.

“Long enough to know you saved his life.” Sirius muttered, giving up and stretching languidly before sitting up. Hermione watched, hands on her hips and Sirius shook his head, clearing the sleep.

“Long enough to know I couldn’t do it alone.” He amended looking down, shame etched on his face. He pulled the hair out of his eyes and sent her a rueful smile, and she knew looking at him that internally he was swallowing all sorts of pride a younger man wouldn’t have been able to swallow.

“Thank you.”

Hermione shook her head, “Don’t thank me yet, now we have to live with him without committing murder.”

Sirius snorted, “touche, love.”


End file.
